Sonic X: The Seven Chaos Emeralds
by The Noble Maidens
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog meets a girl called Jochebed. She is collecting the Chaos Emeralds. But why does she wants them? But not only she. Eggman is after them as well. Sonic must team up with Jochebed and his friends to prevent Eggman to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FUGITIVE**

THE NIGHT WAS CLEAR, without a single cloud in the sky. The moon and the stars reflected their beauty in the calm ocean. But that peace was disturbed by a sound in horizon.

The alarm sounded through the whole island and the installations that were on it. In high metal buildings, thousand of robots were running around the place searching for something. In the center of the island, was the highest building with spiral shape and at the top an observation cabin.

Inside, robots were chasing a dark shape that was running through the corridors. The intruder was able to reach the launching platform and got to one of jets that were all over the place. Once inside, the intruder ripped the control panel. After finding the correct wires and cross them, the plane finally lit in time when robots were approaching.

XXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE CONTROL ROOM

"Doctor, the intruder is trying to escape." Said a large yellow robot.

A human shape was sitting in the back, was watching the videos of security and he didn't look happy.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Yes, Doctor!" Answered another robot; this one looked like the other but it was grey, shorter and chubby. Both robots started to tab theirs keyboard.

XXXXXXXX

_"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! All units report to the launch area! Repeat! All units report to the launch area!"_ The mechanic voice doomed the entire place.

The robots arrived to the runway and surrounded the jet. Luckily, the cockpit closed in time before a robot jumped over it. The mechanic troop was trying to rip the plane apart, but then the jet started to move. The jet accelerated leaving the robots behind. When it finally left the ground and took off, it caused the robot that was at the top to fly away and crash to the pavement.

XXXXXXXX

"NOOOOO!" The man screeched in anger and slammed his fist in the desk scaring the yellow and grey robots. "Send the Flybots and the JetHawks! I don't care what it takes! I WANT MY EMERALD BACK!"

"Yes, Doctor!" Said both robots in fear.

XXXXXXXX

In one of the warehouses of the island, the doors opened and dozens of plane-like robots started to take off and chased the intruder in the dark night.

XXXXXXXX

The night was quiet in the zone of Green Hills. It was a true paradise with green fields and beautiful blue lakes. It was a place away from the cities and it only had the town of Knothole on it.

Two farmers were riding their way back home over their cart with two horses pulling it.

"Late again…" The human farmer sighted. "My wife is going to kill me."

"Well," the raccoon farmer started, "if someone had filled the tank of the tractor…"

"It was your turn to fill it!"

"But you used it last time!"

Before they could continue arguing, they saw someone leaning against a tree that was on the side of the road. The brown hair human pulled on the reins and the horses stopped.

"Goodnight, lad." Greeted the raccoon farmer.

A young blue hedgehog opened his green eyes and looked at them. "Hey, there. Aren't you a little late today?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we had some problems with the delivery thanks to certain masked." The raccoon growled at his friend's joke.

"Too bad." The hedgehog said. "If I'd known, I would have helped you."

"Thanks lad. We know you would but-" The raccoon was interrupted when a light in the sky caught their attention.

Looking up, they could see lights flying in the sky. The villagers were not sure what was going on and suddenly an explosion surprised. They were able to distinguish that, whatever it exploded, was falling at great speed and crashed in the woods a few miles from where they were.

"What was that?" The human farmer broke the silence.

"I'm not sure." The blue guy smiled. "But I'm going to find out." And with that, the hedgehog disappeared in an amazing speed before the farmers could say a word.

"That wasn't very wise. Right?" commented the raccoon.

"Well..." The man couldn't help but chuckled. "You know him. He loves living at limit."

XXXXXXXX

The jet crashed leaving a trail of dirt and metal parts of the ship everywhere. The cabin began to open and the pilot, with difficulty, jumped off the ship collapsing on the floor.

Not long after the driver collapsed, a large plane flew down and dropped something heavy and metallic. The ground shook slightly when a huge robot fell to the ground, leaving a small crater beneath him. Its eyes scanned the area until it found its target and then started walking towards the pilot. His metal hand was about to grab the person fallen, when a blue flash knocked the robot back. When the robot was able to stand up...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The robot turned to face the owner of the voice. A blue hedgehog with green eyes, wearing white gloves and red Sneakers, was just between it and the target.

"Hey there, buddy. Wonderful night, isn't it?"

The robot responded with some bits as it analyzed the new arrival. "SCANNING OBSTACLE. DESTROY!" The robot pulled up both arms and prepared to attack.

"Oh, come on." The hedgehog said after seeing that robot wanted to fight. "Why ruin a beautiful night?"

The robot threw a strong punch only to end in the dirt. The robot stood rigid again and discovered that the hedgehog was gone.

"Looking for someone?" The robot turned around and saw him standing in front of it like nothing, so the robot tried to punch him again but the blue guy ducked the strike.

"Too slow." He teased.

The robot didn't give up. He sent one blow with other but it was pointless. The blue hedgehog was just too fast. And he looked that he was enjoying the moment. It wasn't like everyday you could fight a robot. But after a while he got bored, so he sat on a rock and yawned.

"You know? I'm starting to get a little bored here. Why don't we just call it the night and go home?" The robot stopped the punches and that put a smirk in the hedgehog's mouth. "See? That wasn't so ha-", suddenly the robot's fist changed to canons and aimed him.

"Uh-oh..." the hedgehog's eyes wide in surprise, but then he let go a whistle. "I didn't know you were a convertible."

The robot started to shoot and the hedgehog ran around the robot to void the bullets; but he was very careful to not be close to the jet, which pilot's began to regain consciousness.

XXXXXXXX

Everything was spinning. The headache was excruciating and the eyelids felt like concrete, but in the end, the blue eyes opened slowly. The sounds of gunfire echoed painfully in the ears. The vision cleared, and although it was dark, the pilot was able to distinguish the robot and ... a blue beam?

XXXXXXXX

Although it hasn't hit the intruder, the robot didn't stop shooting. Then, its sensors felt movement in the plane. Stopping the attack, it saw that target was getting up using the plane as support. Forgetting the intruder, the robot returned to its primary mission. Retrieve the jewel.

The blue hedgehog stopped running when he saw that the robot had lost interest on him. He soon realized where it was going. The robot stretched an arm to reach the target. The metal hand was about to catch it, when blue lightning passed in front of him and the pilot disappeared.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" The robot turned at its side and saw the intruder holding the target in bridal-style.

"Why don't you pick someone of your own size?" The hedgehog said very seriously. He could stand the robot attacking him, but hurting someone that couldn't fight back it was something he just couldn't accept. The robot launched to them and the hedgehog placed his cargo down and faced the robot.

"Ok, buddy." He said while thundering his fingers. "You asked for it." In a flash, he spin over himself tuning into a ball and like a thunder he shot himself going through the robot. Pieces of machinery and circuits landed on the floor and in less than a second, the robot fell to the ground.

The hedgehog stood up and cleaned the dust of his hand. "And," He said. "That's how you ends when you mess with Sonic the Hedgehog."

With one last look at the fallen robot, Sonic returned to the unconscious figure and with delicacy, he lifted the person and watched her face. She was a human teenager with pale skin and the hair's color was dark berry. The hairstyle was a fringe on the forehead and the back to the neck is short to the nape and two long locks on each side of the head that fell on his chest.

"You sure get yourself into many troubles, don't you Missy?" He departed leaving behind the rest of the robot without noticing that the video and audio was still active and was sending the information to an island.

XXXXXXXX

The screen showed the battle through the robot's eyes until it fell to the ground.

_"You sure get yourself into many troubles, don't you missy?"_ The blue hedgehog leaving was the last thing the robot transmitted before the image and sound became static.

"So... Our guy was really a lady, huh?" The human shadow said with a little amusement.

"Doctor, we lost KF-7." Informed the grey robot.

"It doesn't matter." Said the doctor. "Now that we know where to find our little thief..." He went to his chair and tapped some bottoms on the armchair. The monitor changed the static to the picture of another robot. "She won't get away."

XXXXXXXX

The morning sun was shining bright in the little town of Knothole. There were neither large buildings nor luxury shops; it was even rare to see a car crossing the streets. The villagers lived their routine life happy and everyone knew each other; that was part of living in such a small town.

Margaret Birch was shopping in the market; a nice and old lady in her fifties, wearing a green dress and glasses with her grey hair lifted in a bun. She just finished paying an old seller and went to another market stall, the red panda seller finished with a costumer when she spotted her.

"Good morning Maggie." The red panda greeted her.

"Good morning." Margaret greeted back.

"The same as always?"

"Actually, I need an extra portion for today."

"Got it." The panda picked some fruit from her stand and put them in the basket. "How is your granddaughter? I haven't seen little Jade for a while."

Margaret smiled. "Not little anymore. She is 15 already."

"That's right! Years pass so fast."

"I know! Is hard to believe that it was just yesterday when I had to go to school to fetch them up."

"And what about Miles? How is he doing?"

"Much better." Margaret said relieved. "Part of it is thanks to Jade. She takes care of him like he was her little brother." The panda could see the proud in the Margaret's face.

"Oh, she is such a good sweet girl." The red panda smiled back. And the nice moment was interrupted by a robotic scream in the distance.

"GRANDMA!" Both ladies turned to see a little blue robot, with yellow hands and feet, with an orange propeller in its head that made it fly like a helicopter.

"Omochao?" Maggie said in confusion. The little robot stopped before he crashed with her. "What's wrong?"

"Grandma! I flew as fast as I could and-" the little robot looked at the red panda," Oh! Good morning!" He bowed politely to her and went back to Maggie "Where was I...? Oh, right! Jade is in troubles!"

"Again?" She asked annoyed instead of concerned. "Is not even 9 of the morning." She held her forehead." Alright, I'm on my way." She grabbed her basket.

"Teenagers, you know." She said goodbye to the red panda and followed Omochao.

XXXXXXXX

"AND WHY YOU ARE APOLOGIZING?!"

A redhead teenage girl with green eyes; wearing blue shorts, an orange blouse and a black vest; was grabbing a teen monkey from the jacket and pressing him to a wall, screeching in his face.

"F-for saying that your gramps is a crazy dude a-and that your fox friend is a two tails freak!" He screamed terrified.

"Good!" She held him tighter. "Now you should think twice before-"

"Jade Birch!"

The young girl froze and turned her head back very slowly. Margaret was standing firm with a fist in her waist, while her other arm was hanging the nest.

"Put that boy down in this instant!" She ordered.

"Hmph." It was the only sound she made before realizing the monkey boy and he fall with a bump over his butt. He stood up and ran at full speed screaming like a baby. Jade saw him go in disgust and turned back to her grandmother who was still in the same position and spot.

"What?!" Jade yelled in despair. Margaret shook her head and started to walk away. Then Omochao flew to Jade's side and she glared him.

"Quidnunc." She muttered.

"Sorry…" Said the little robot and both followed Margaret.

XXXXXXXX

Margaret and Jade were walking in a path outside the town in the countryside. There were many trees and a few houses, but theirs was in the top of a hill. They hadn't said a word since they left town, the only sound was the birds singing and Omochao's propeller.

"Jade?" The teenage jumped lightly at her grandmother's voice. "I was hopping that you would keep out of troubles at least on weekends."

"That soppy started it." Jade crossed her arms and looked away. She had the habit of starting fights with other kids for speaking ill of her grandfather and Tails. And she always won.

"I know it's been hard since Miles came around," Margaret said firmly, "but there are better ways to solve this situation."

"I just can't stand those morons! Who do they think they are?"

"Sometimes people can't understand what is different. But if wasn't for difference, life would be boring." Margaret said gently. Jade looked at her grandmother and smiled. She always knew what to say in the worst situations. That's what Jade loved of her.

"Dear, it doesn't matter what people say." She put her free hand over Jade's shoulder and looked at her eyes. "The important thing is that you and I know Miles is a great kid, and that your Grandfather is a genius."

Suddenly an explosion echoed in the distance surprising them. Looking ahead, they saw smoke coming from the garage of their house. All of them, including the little robot sweatdropped.

"At least most of the times." Said Omochao.

XXXXXXXX

She could hear the birds singing and felt the sun on her face. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a bed. With effort, she sat up and looked around. There were some furniture, a stereo, a mirror, a wardrobe and a window open. For the style, she concluded that it was a girl's room. But how did she get here?

She noticed that she wasn't even wearing her clothes, but a cream gown without neck and short sleeves. Then a green glow came to her mind. She had to leave. Giving one more look, she spotted in a chair her coat, bandana and haversack then she started to move the sheets.

"It is good to see you are awake." A male's voice made her stop. She looked at the window and saw a blue hedgehog sitting there with a smile in his face.

'When did he arrived?' She thought. She tried to get up but the pain in her head prevented it. She winced in pain and held her head.

"Take it easy, Missy." Sonic hopped off the window and walked toward her. "It was a wild party last night."

"Last... night?" The young girl looked to him in confusion.

"Yeah. Don't you remember the freaky robot?"

It took a while, but at the end she remembered. The island, the chase and the robots attacking her. Before she was able to talk, the door opened and a little orange fox with two tails, white gloves and red shoes went inside.

"Oh! You woke up. What a relief." The little fox joined Sonic.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic smiled at him.

"Hi, Sonic." Tails greeted him back and turned to see the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" She reclaimed ignoring his question.

"Sheesh, Missy. Relax." Sonic stepped forward, "You act like got out of the wrong side of the bed and you haven't even get up yet." The girl gave a cold glare to Sonic and he only crossed his arms and smiled at her, clearly trying to tease her. Tails decided to interfere.

"Is alright." He assured. "You are in the Birch's place." Then he smiled. "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"And I'm Sonic." He winked at her and raised his thumb. "Sonic the hedgehog!" But the introductions didn't help. She was still glaring at them.

"You don't have to be afraid." Said Tails when he noticed her insecurity. "We just want to help. I assure you that you are safe here." Suddenly a great sound shook the house making Sonic and Tails froze and the girl looked around in panic.

"Well... As safe you can get with someone like Grandpa," Tails laughed nervously. "Be right back!" Then he disappeared through the door.

"Don't worry." The girl turned to the blue hedgehog. "That was just Grandpa Thomas. You just lie down and rest. Ok?" Sonic winked her again and followed Tails.

The girl watched him go. She didn't know how to take his comment but assuming that they wouldn't come back any time soon, she got up from the bed and ran to her haversack and opened it. Looking inside, she sighted in relief. It was still there.

"Now to get out of here."

XXXXXXXX

"Grandpa!" Tails shouted when he opened the door of the garage. The room was filled with smoke causing the little fox cough. "Grandpa!" He wanted to shout more, but an attack of cough didn't let him. It wasn't long until Sonic joined him.

"Wow! It might be wise to open a window." Sonic ran and opened all the windows of the garage letting the smoke go.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails said gratefully as he cough a little more. The room cleared up and it was when Sonic and Tails saw an old man among his fifty wearing a white coat, laying over the floor.

"GRANDPA!" Tails and Sonic screamed as they ran and knelt by his side.

"Grandpa Thomas, wake up! Are you alright?" Tails shook him off.

"Oww… Mommy? Is that you?" The old man said sleepy making Tails sigh while Sonic only laughed.

"He is fine," Sonic assured. "Let's move him, Tails." The little fox held him from the feet as Sonic from the torso and sat him in a chair. A few seconds later, Margaret, Jade and Omochao arrived. Margaret was tired from running the rest of the way home.

"THOMAS!" Margaret screamed.

"GRANDPA!" Jade screamed as well as Margaret and Omochao joined them.

"Don't worry, girls. He is fine." Said Sonic.

Omochao looked the room and saw that the laboratory was a totally mess. "I'm not going to clean this." Jade glare at his comment and Omochao froze. "I-I mean, is great to see he is not dead." The attention returned to Thomas was somehow coming to his senses.

"Did someone check the number?" Thomas sat up straight and rubbed his head. "Man… What happen?"

"You tell us!" Jade exclaimed.

"You were still inspecting the rest of the robot when I left." Tails added.

"Hmm?" Thomas thought for a second. "Oh! Now I remember. I found the center of power and when I tried to test its capacity, the scanner exploded." He stood up and rushed to his computer. He opened the lid of the burned scanner, realizing a yellow light, and took out something.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked as he and the others approached.

Thomas nodded and turned around so they could have a better look to a golden ring.

XXXXXXXX

The ring was resting in the center of the table and everyone was in the living room having tea and cookies. The young ones were sitting in a sofa; Sonic and Jade were eating cookies while Tails was drinking a cup of tea. Thomas was on a chair with a cup and Omochao sitting on his shoulder. Margaret was serving tea on cup and cookies in a tray.

"Jade?" the teen was taking a sip of her cup of the when Margaret spoke to her. "Could you be a dear and take this to our guest up stairs?"

"Why me? Isn't Sonic's damsel?" Without answering, Margaret gave her a stern look and Jade sighted in defeat, "Fine. I'm going." She stood up and took the tray murmuring in her teeth and went upstairs.

"Sonic's damsel." Thomas chuckled. "It actually fits, after the way you brought her last night, son." Grandpa Thomas commented as he remembered what happened.

XXXXXXXX

LAST NIGHT…

The fresh breeze of summer was brushing the land, and everything was in peace and calm... except for the Birch's house.

"HEY! WHO ATE THE LAST MUFFIN?!"

"Oops. Sorry Jade. But I couldn't resist." Tails said, sitting in the sofa as he was munching the muffin and Thomas was sitting beside him reading a book.

"Grandma!" Jade whined. "Tails took the last muffin again!"

Margaret came from the kitchen cleaning her hand with the apron followed by Omochao. "Oh, Jade. Don't make such a fuss about it."

"Besides, Tails is a growing boy." Thomas said as rubbed the little fox's head. Jade just crossed her arms and pouted about it.

"Tell you what." Margaret hugged her. "Tomorrow we'll go to the market and buy what we need to cook more."

Jade smiled at her offer. "Make them of chocolate this time and is a deal."

"Deal." Margaret laughed and sat with her husband. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Who could be at this hour?" Margaret commented looking at the clock.

"I will get it." Omochao offered and flew to the door. It was when they heard the sound of the door opening.

"Who was it, Omochao?" Grandpa asked. He put down the book and saw Sonic in the hall covered with dirt and with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Hi! I would have call, but I had my hands busy."

XXXXXXXX

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

"And when you showed us the robot!" Exclaimed Tails.

"I really had to see it to believe it." Thomas said. "The design of the robot was more advance than anything else I have ever seen. And it surprised me more when I discovered the source of power was a ring."

"Talking about it, how much energy of that ring did you use Grandpa?"

"Well," He held his chin. "Before the machine explode… I think it was a 68% or so."

"Wow... It really has power." Tails left his cup and took the ring. "What do you think it's made of?"

"I don't know." Thomas drank from his cup and continued. "But for some reason, it concerns me. Who needs so much power?" Tails had to agree on that.

"What I really want know," They turned to Sonic who was eating in his twelve cookie. "Is how all of this fit with my damsel." Sonic couldn't forget how the robot was willing to kill the girl even if she couldn't fight back. Why would it attack her in the first place?

"Maybe," Margaret interfered as she refilled Sonic's cup, "You can ask her yourself."

"That might be a problem." Jade had just returned from upstairs with a worried face.

"Why is that?" asked Omochao.

"She's gone." She answered.

XXXXXXX

When Sonic and the others went to Jade's room, they saw the bed empty and the window open. Tails and Thomas got close to the window and looked outside hoping to see the girl.

"And she didn't bother to said good bye." Said Omochao as he floated over the bed. "How rude of her."

"She is definitely gone." Sonic affirmed as he pointed the empty chair with his thump. "She took all of her stuff."

"Not all of it," Margaret picked up the gown the girl was using. "Her cloths are still in the laundry."

"OH NO!" Everyone jumped at Jade's screech. Turning to face her, they saw her desperately searching inside her closet.

"What!? What's wrong, sweetheart!?" Her grandfather asked freaked out.

"She took my new sweater!" With her answer, everyone stared at her in disbelief.

XXXXXXXX

IN THE COUNTRY'S ROAD...

Wearing a blue sweater, dark blue pants and white boots, she was running as fast as she could. But it was hard. She was still weak and injured, not mention exhausted and hungry.

She stopped and held her chest trying to catch her breath. Once she recovered, she reached her haversack and brought out a bulge. Removing a little of the cloth, a green light came from inside. Now the she knew the object was intact, she covered it again, put it back inside and continued her way. But she didn't notice an object in the sky was coming closer.

XXXXXXXX

Thomas pressed the bottom of the control remote and the door of the garage opened. Inside there was a blue two-seated, vintage-style biplane with the word TORNADO painted in one side and SONIC in the other.

"I still don't know why going after her, Sonic." Thomas said when Tails aboard the pilot's seat. "I mean, is not like she has done something wrong."

"Are you kidding?!" Jade protested making her grandfather stare at her in fear. "She stole my new sweater!" Then she aboard the second seat and Sonic hoped to the right wing.

"Besides, if she didn't do anything wrong why she escaped? Something else is going on." The hedgehog said. "And I assure you that we are going to find out." He smiled with determination.

Tails initiated the motor and the propeller started to move and the Tornado took flight.

"Be careful!" Thomas said cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Come in time for supper!" Margaret imitated Thomas.

"We will!" Tails shouted back while the Tornado was in the sky, leaving behind the old couple with Omochao.

XXXXXXXX

"How are we going to find her again?" Jade shouted through the wind.

"Simple!" Answered Sonic from the wing. "We just search the area."

"Just like that!?" She yelled angry. "If you haven't notice, Greenhills is a huge place! For all we, know she could be in the other side already!"

"I doubt it." Tails was looking in the sides of the Tornado. "She was still weak when we left her alone. She couldn't go far."

"So you think that a giant letter is going to appear and say 'Hey, I'm right here'?"

Her question was answered with a big explosion from behind them. Looking back they saw a big metallic purple bird plane-like shooting at the ground. It took altitude and let itself dropped into minced. It looked like he was attacking something in the ground. Or someone would be better.

"I think that would do it." Jade said and Tails turned around the Tornado.

XXXXXXXX

The robot opened its beak, generating an energy ball and fired. She protected herself by hiding behind a rock before the ball hit the ground. A dust cloud covered her and when she looked up, she saw that the robot took altitude again.

She tried to escape, but she had no energy to do it. The robot prepared to fire again so she prepared for the impact. The robot carried out the attack, but a blue beam hit it and made it fail. When she realized the attack missed, she looked up and saw that the robot was flying unstable.

"We must stop meeting like this." She blinked and looked at her side to meet Sonic. "How many metallic friends do you have?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Saving you again… Down!" Sonic knocked her to the ground as the robot flew a few inches above them. The robot turned to them again but the Tornado got in its way.

"HEY!" Jade screeched to the robot. "Over here you big piece of junk!" Tails was trying to divert the attention of the robot by flying in front of it. Which work because the robot started to follow the Tornado.

"Nice move, Tails!" Sonic shouted as he got up.

"That plane has a weapon to fight back, right?" The girl asked.

"Huh..." Sonic's smile disappears with a sweatdrop.

XXXXXXXX

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tails and Jade screamed with all their will as the robot shoot the Tornado.

"TAILS! DO SOMETHING!" Jade demanded as she hugged her seat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" The little fox snapped back as he dodged another attack but the robot just kept attacking.

"What are we going to do, Tails!?" Jade's hysteria changed to fear.

"I don't know! The Tornado wasn't designed to be in combat!" The robot was about to reach them and if something weren't done soon, they would be done for.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic and the girl chased the robot to a hill and saw the persecution in the sky. With horror they saw the Tornado didn't had a chance against the metal bird.

"They won't be able to dodge forever and that thing won't stop until they are destroy," The girl's voice was neutral, but her eyes showed sadness. "There's no hope for them." she glanced to Sonic who stayed quiet.

Sonic thought of a plan, it was risky but he was willing to take to save his friends. He took air and cupped his mouth with his hands, and yelled. "TAILS! Bring that bird brain over here!"

"What?!" the girl become astonished by his request. It was clear Tails heard Sonic because the Tornado was flying right to them.

"Are you crazy?!" She tried to reason with him. "You will never defeat it. That thing can fly and you don't!"

"Maybe I can't beat it, but I refuse to stand down and see my friends get killed!" Sonic saw her with determination in his eyes. She started at him and caught herself admiring the hedgehog's courage. Coming back to reality, she saw the planes approaching.

"I suppose you have a plan."

"Just punch hard," And with that he disappeared in a flash leaving a breeze behind him. The girl covered her face as the breeze went away and when she opened her eyes she saw Sonic running behind her.

_'Did he just...?'_ Before she could finish her thought, the blue hedgehog was running back in super speed. Using the hill as a ramp, Sonic became a living cannonball.

Tails realized his plan so he waited to the right moment and when Sonic was close enough, he pull the control to the end, making the Tornado flying right up leaving the path free to Sonic. The blue hedgehog tackled the metal bird making it lose control, spinning backward.

"Yeah!" Sonic said in the air.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Tails and Jade scream in joy.

From the ground, the girl was stunned by the ability of the blue hedgehog. "Impossible," she whispered to the wind. Meanwhile, Sonic was preparing to land.

"SONIC!" He looked to the Tornado when he heard Tails warning. "It's back!"

Looking back, Sonic realized the robot recovered faster than he expected and it was coming after him. It flew pass him and turned again up.

"Wow!" The robot tackled Sonic sending him fly away and then it did it again and again. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" he complained as the robot tackled him again. Tails and Jade were watching the commotion.

"Is he fighting or playing volleyball?" Jade asked in desperation.

"I think it's trying to keep Sonic in the air," answered Tails.

"What for?"

"Maybe... Maybe that robot realized about Sonic's abilities."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have to get Sonic!" Tails yelled. "If he does not touch ground, he will never defeat that metal bird." Then Tails flew direct to the confrontation. The robot tackled the hedgehog higher than before and Tails took the opportunity to rescue Sonic.

Sonic smiled at seen the Tornado coming closer. "About time!" he exclaimed in relief. They were almost there, but the robot interrupted the rescue by knocking them and the Tornado and the hedgehog lost control and fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic and the others were screaming in panic while plummeting. Tails was trying to take control of the Tornado and didn't notice when a bright object flew off the plane.

Sonic also tried to gain control of his fall by moving his arms and legs. Then he saw the shiny object that fell from the Tornado and as instinct, he grabbed it and saw that it was the ring. When Sonic squeezed it, he felt his body filled with a strong energy, almost like the day he got drunk for a lot of sugar in Tails' last birthday. But this was different, warm and powerful feeling.

XXXXXXXX

Before the Tornado could crash, Tails was able to take control and made an emergency landing, but he and Jade were alive. It wasn't long until the girl joined with them. Ever since Sonic left her alone, she watched the battle in the sky.

"You're still alive?" She asked emotionless.

"Yes. We're safe thanks for your concern." Jade said sarcastically as she glared her.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked as he hopped out the Tornado, still a little dizzy.

"He's still up…" The girl looked up and suddenly she gasped.

Tails and Jade noticed the girl's stunned expression, so both looked up and discovered what shocked the girl. Sonic was glowing.

XXXXXXXX

The energy was so intense that Sonic needed to realize it and to him there was just one way. Curling himself into a ball, he started to spin.

"YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic went in supersonic speed to the robot and went right through it destroying making an explosion.

From bellow, Tails and Jade were cheering up Sonic's victory, but the strange girl couldn't believe what she saw. The speed and strength of the hedgehog was beyond anything else she ever saw. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sonic landed in the front of them.

"Wow!" Sonic threw his fists up. "That was awesome!" he yelled in excitement as the others ran closer to him.

"Nice jump! I give you an eight." Jade said showing him four fingers in each hand.

"An eight, Jade?" He faked a hurt look.

"You lost points... FOR TIME!" She yelled because it took him long to get rid of the robot.

"How did you do that Sonic?" Tails asked amazed.

"Um… Guys?"

"All I know is that I felt this huge power inside my body." Sonic answered then he noticed the ring in his fingers lost its glow. "It happened just after I hold this thing." Then handled the ring to Tails.

"Guys?"

"Why it stopped glowing?" The little fox thought aloud.

"Guys!"

"That reminds me..." Jade looked to mysterious girl. "I want my blue sweeter back!" she said angry.

"Jade, there's no time for that." Came Tails to her side.

"Guys!" The girl scream and when finally got the attention of everyone, she pointed to the sky. "I say is time to get out of here!" The rest looked up to see the remains of the robot-plane falling right to them.

"Run for it!" Sonic scream. They got away from the place of impact and when the robot hit the ground it made a great explosion sending the four of them and the Tornado fly away. They ended over the ground and covered themselves from explosion.

When it calm down, the first to stood up was Sonic, debris falling from his back and spikes as he sat up and look back where the robot crashed. There were flames and pieces of the robot around them.

"Tails! Jade!" Sonic ran and kneeled next to his friends. They moaned as they sat up, debris falling from them as well. "Are you Ok?" he asked worried.

"I think so," Tails answered, rubbing his head. They were covered of dirt with some scratches and scrapes but nothing serious.

"Yeah, nothing broken," Jade said as she pulled off a piece of metal from her ruined hair.

"Good to know." Sonic helped them to stand up, but then he notice someone was missing. "Hey! Where's Missy?" The three looked around trying to find her.

"There she is!" Tails spotted her lying face down not far from them. Everyone run to her and Tails kneeled to checked her pulse.

"Is… Is she…?" Jade didn't dare to finish.

"She is alive." Tails looked back at them with a smile. "Just unconscious."

"Again?" exclaim Jade annoyed. "Is the only thing she does?"

"It would be best if we take the Tornado and go back." suggested Tails.

"That will be a problem." Jade commented looking back. Tails followed Jade's gaze and squeal in panic. The Tornado was lying in a side, missing a wing and the propeller.

"Relax Tails." Sonic tapped Tails' head. "I'm sure you will have it flying in no time."

"Oh, that's nice," Jade said sarcastically. "But… how exactly are we going back!?"

"Take it easy." Sonic waved a hand. "I will bring your Gramps with his Pickup truck."

"Fine! Go! Tails and I will wait here with 'Sleeping Beauty'," Jade crossed her arms, glaring at the fainted girl who still was using her blue sweeter.

"Right! I won't be long." Sonic was about to run, when Tails saw the girl's haversack and picked it up, but thanks to the explosion it ripped from abode letting some of it's contents to fall to the ground. One was a dagger in its holster with a beautiful patron of gold with tiny gems adorning it and the second object was the bundle of rags but when it fell the ground, it unfold itself reveling its inside. It was a big green gem emitting an intense light.

Sonic, Tails and Jade stared at the jewel and they froze of amazement for the mysterious glow. The hedgehog was the first to get out of the trance and slowly he approached to the mysterious gem and extended his hand to take it. He hesitated for a second until he finally took it, and when he had it in his hand the jewel intensified its glow. Sonic and the others marveled at the beautiful light; but Sonic felt great energy more powerful than he felt with the ring.

"What the heck …"

"…Is that?" Tails finished Jade's question.

"I have no idea." Answered Sonic as he continued admiring the rare jewel. "But it will be the first thing Missy is going to answer." Seriously, he looked to the unconscious girl. Thousands of questions were running through his head, and one of them was… Who is she?

XXXXXXXX

IN THE HALLS OF THE BASE…

The yellow and gray robots were running through the corridors and panic was showed on their faces. They monitored the robot's fight while the doctor went to refresh himself. They witnessed the battle with the same blue hedgehog of last night and once again, he destroyed another of the doctor's creations.

They stopped in front of a large door with a symbol of a crown in it. None of them dare to go inside.

"Oh... I hope he's in a good mood, Bocoe." Said nervous the yellow robot.

"Me too…" The grey robot nodded. "Well..." He gave a hard slap to his partner who tripped lightly. "Good luck, Decoe."

"W-Why does it have to be me?!" Decoe complained.

"Because I told him last time."

"No, you didn't! It was me!"

"Well, I was hit with a wrench when the emerald was stolen!"

"So was I!" Both robots were glaring each other but knowing that the other won't desert, they relaxed their bodies with a sigh.

"Someone has to tell him." Bocoe said. And like a sign, they heard a cheerful humming coming from behind. They turned around and saw a small black robot with green eyes wearing red shoes and white gloves walking down the aisle with a small propellant in his back. He was the doctor's latest invention, a bioorganic android. The little robot had the aspect of a six year old, but it looked like a little devil by the shape of his head.

"Bokkum!" Decoe and Bocoe called in unison. The little robot stopped and met with them.

"What do you two want?" Bokkum asked mischievously. Decoe and Bocoe ran towards him and rubbed their hands, his eyes showed that they were smiling.

"We have a special mission for you." Decoe said and the little robot tilted his head in confusion.

XXXXXXXX

Inside the room, there was a voice from the bathroom singing out of tune.

_"(A) you're adorable, (B) you're so beautiful, (C) you're a cutie full of charms…"_

Bokkum flew into the room carrying a bag with him and he winced when he heard the doctor singing in the shower.

"He just took all the charm of that song." He complained holding his head where his ears should be. Ignoring the pain, Bokkum opened the bathroom's door and entered. A curtain was surrounding the shower and a large silhouette was the only thing visible. Bokkum got closer and opened a bit of the curtain.

_"(D) you're a darling and-"_

"Hey, Doctor!" Bokkum called.

"Heh? What?! Bokkum?! What are you doing here!?"

"I have a message for you, doctor!" Bokkum said as he brought out from his little bag a little TV.

XXXXXXXX

Decoe and Bocoe were circling outside the room waiting for Bokkum.

"Ooooooh. The suspense is killing me!" Decoe commented.

"You know? I'm beginning to think this." Bocoe commented. "You think it was a good idea to send Bokkum?"

"Why you ask?"

An explosion from inside the room answered his question. Both robots run inside to find that the bathroom door was crashing the king-size bed and that the all room was a mess cause the explosion. The little robot flew away from the bathroom laughing and landed in front of them.

"Message delivered." Then they remembered why it was bad idea to send Bokkum.

XXXXXXXX

It took an hour for the doctor to calm down after Bokkum's surprise. The robots were cleaning up the mess that had caused the explosion while the doctor was changing in the bathroom.

"Um ... Doctor?" Decoe dared to speak. "What are we gonna do with the thief issue?"

"Well… In a situation like this, there's only one thing to do." Said the Doctor to come to light. He was tall, fat, with a big mustache under his big pink nose, and wore a red suit with black pants and boots, and a pair of sunglasses small circles.

"If you want something done right," A creepy smile crossed his face. "Do it yourself." Doctor Ivo Robotnik began to chuckled, but then became a cruel laughter that rang throughout the island.


	2. Chapter 2

THE SKY WAS BLUE, the birds were singing and romance was in the air of Knothole. The meadows were full of thousands blooming flowers each of a different color. Suddenly a blue flash crossed the meadow and ran through the town, passing a candy store; where the owner was about to put a box of chocolate in a shelf when blue lighting passed her, replacing the box with a few coins.

The blue ray ran out of the town and stopped in front of a mansion. Sonic the hedgehog was wearing a tuxedo with a rose in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other. He was waiting outside the door when it began to open then a white light appeared and from this came out a silhouette.

A pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing a beautiful red gown, jewelry sparkling as stars and a red hairband over her shorts spikes stood in front of Sonic and locked her eyes with his.

"Amy Rose." Sonic came and knelt before her, offering her gifts and giving a seductive look. "Are you ready for the best day of your life, with the hedgehog of your dreams?"

"Oh, Sonic." With her eyes shining with excitement, Amy Rose received the gift as Sonic took her other hand and kissed it. "I've waited so long for you to say that."

Sonic got up still holding her hand and looked at her deeply, they didn't need words for what was coming. His face began to approach hers and their lips were about to meet…

XXXXXXXX

"Amy? AMY!"

Amy opened her eyes and discovered that she was holding and kissing a ceramic frog. And that she wasn't in a mansion, but in the table of the kitchen having breakfast with her big sister, Peggy Sue.

"You are making up with the cookie jar." Her sister's grey eyes looked at her in amusedly as she reached for her coffee cup and took a sip. "Again." With that, Amy's cheeks turned pink as she groaned in disappointment.

Amy Rose is a hedgehog that lives with her older sister outside Knothole. The young hedgehog moved with Peggy after her parents went to the city for work issues. Amy didn't want to leave school, her friends nor the special guy who owns her heart; so her parents agreed she could stay with her older sister.

"Day dreaming?" Her sister teased.

"No! I just love cookies that's all!" Amy looked away trying to avoid the embarrassment.

"Mmph." Peggy finished his coffee and began to clear the table. "Then I'll make sure to buy more next time." Amy looked at her and stuck his tongue. Peggy barely bothered of her childish manners and continued to clean the table.

"Oh, well." Amy stood up of the table and run out of the kitchen as Peggy started to wash the dishes. "Thanks for breakfast! I'm off!"

"Wow! Wait a sec!" Amy stopped at the door when Peggy called her. "Where are you off to?"

"You know… Just to hang around. Kiss Kiss!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Wait! You haven't told me where-" But Amy shut the door before she could finish. " You are going." She sighted in despair and went back to wash the dishes. "I ask for a doll house and my folks bring me a sister."

XXXXXXXX

Amy was walking down the road to certain house, where she knew a certain blue hedgehog would be.

"Peggy just cannot understand my feelings for him." She clapped her hands thinking of the love of her life. "Sonic is the one for me. He is the most charming, strongest and bravest hedgehog in the whole world."

XXXXXXXX

"No! No please!" Sonic was kneeling holding his arms up in defense. "I beg you! Anything but that!"

Margaret held his wrist and applied medicinal aerosol on his injure arm. Sonic groaned and twisted in pain dramatically.

"Oh, Sonic. Knock it out." Margaret said warmly.

"Yeah! Stop complaining!" Jade replied in the other side of the living room as she took another tiny piece of metal off her hair with Omochao's help and threw it with the rest on the coffee table. "Not even Tails acts like that."

While Margaret took care of Sonic, Thomas was attending a scratch on Tail's face. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Tails winced each time the cotton touched his face.

After discovering the strange jewel, Sonic went for Thomas and they came back with the pickup and a wagon to pick the Tornado. Once they got home, they put the unconscious girl on the couch so they could make sure there weren't more sneaking out. They also told them about the fight with the robot, Sonic's powered up with the ring and also of the weird jewel that was in the girl's bag. They had the emerald in the table to watch it over it too.

"I still can't believe you just went versus a killer robot." Thomas commented as he put another Band-Aid in Tails cheek. "You could've been killed."

"Maybe so." Sonic said confidently. "But it didn't happen, right?" He ended up being in the face with a cushion that sent him back to the floor. He recovered and turned to his attacker.

"No-Uh!" Jade yelled, been the one who threw the cushion disinterested. "We almost got killed because your girlfriend!" Then she turned and glared at the girl that was lying at the couch. "And when the hell she is going to wake up?!"

"Now, now Jade." Thomas said as he finish put a bandage in Tails arm. " Let's continue where we left. I need you to tell me again what happened again. Starting with the ring." They looked to the table where the ring that Sonic used and the other one that Thomas found in the rest of the metallic bird were. "I analyzed the ring that was inside the robot you fought last night, Sonic. And the energy was drained. Zero."

"I don't know what I did." Sonic answered thoughtfully. "I just held it tight and I powered up." He looked at his hand and made it a fist. "It felt amazing."

"I must know what this thing is made of." Thomas said as he held both rings.

"To be able to do that, the laboratory must get back in line." Said Omochao.

"I can help with that, Grandpa." Tails offered holding up his hand.

"Thanks, Tails." Thomas rubbed his head. "But it would be better if you stay put and rest."

"But I'm fine," Tails get off the sofa and smiled at him. "Just a few bruises and scratches." Thomas was about to protest but he saw the determination in the little fox's eyes and made him feel proud.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start right away!"

"Right behind you!" The little fox nodded in determination as Thomas stood up with both rings and practically ran to the garage with Tails right behind him.

"Sure…" Jade said after they left. "You two play with machines and we'll stay here staring at the walls!" It wasn't long until Sonic stood up as well and went to the door.

"And where you going?" Margaret asked.

"To take a little air." And he left too leaving the girls and the little robot alone.

"Boys." Jade said annoyed then she stood and glanced to a mirror. "I'm a mess. I need a bath urgently."

"Go ahead." said Margaret. "I will be doing laundry. Omochao?" The little robot's got closer when he was called. "Why don't you take an eye over our guest?" She indicated to the girl in the coach as she stood up. "Be sure not to make noise to not disturbed her."

"And make sure she does not get out through any window." It was the last thing Jade ordered him as she disappeared up stairs and Margaret went to the laundry room.

"Aye! Aye!" Answered the little robot. And then Omochao stayed with the girl sleeping peacefully.

XXXXXXXX

IN THE SINISTER BASE OF IVO ROBOTNIK…

A new robot was prepared. It was inside an elevator while mechanic extensions were checking the last details. The elevator stopped and opened its doors. It was a large red-violet robot with an all-round glass encasing the center. It had large construction digging claws for arms and feet, and one large green eye on its top.

"I think E-47 Pumpty would do." Dr. Ivo Robotnik said as he approached to his robot. "It's time to go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, doctor?" Decoe asked as he and Bocoe escorted their master to his vehicle; a semi-sphere floating machine with a red chair inside, thousand of button and switches, a pointy red stick from the base.

"Mmmmm… You are right." The scientist got into his vehicle and pushed a bottom. Another elevator opened reveling dozens of red robots; each one of them had a big nose and it eyes were two circle glasses looking like glasses. There were also flying bots over them, ready to take a peon and follow their master. "Now I am ready to go."

"But Doctor!" Bocoe exclaimed in despair. "If you go there! You'll expose yourself."

"We thought that you wanted to stay hidden!" Exclaimed Decoe.

"I wanted to keep a low profile until I was ready to show myself..." He stood up from his chair and pose. "AS RULER OF THE WORLD!"

The yellow and grey robots looked in disbelief at his master's drama, but not risking giving the Doctor reasons to disarm them, they remain in silence. They just saw how Ivo Robotnik took to the air, following by E-47 and the peons.

"But Doctor..." Decoe asked before the scientist took off. "What about the people of the village?"

"Last time I checked, dead can't talk," a creepy chuckled came out of his mouth as he and his troop flew directly to Greenhills.

XXXXXXXX

BACK TO THE BIRCH'S HOUSE…

The girl opened her blue eyes and once again she found herself alone in a strange place. Sitting up, she looked around the living room and spotted some pictures over the walls; many of them showed the hedgehog and the others guys with a pair of elders. Then her attention turned to the coffee table and she saw the green emerald. She couldn't believe they left it alone without protection, but instead of asking herself more questions, she reached it with her hand.

But when she took it, she spotted a weird little blue robot that was in front of her. She stared weirdly at the strange adornment but decided to ignore it. She took the rest of her stuff and quietly she went to the door. Her hand reached to the knob and froze. She had the sensation that someone was watching her. Looking back she didn't saw anybody, just the robot-adornment looking at her. She could swear that it was looking to the other side. But she just shrugged it off and left through the door.

After the girl left, Omochao's propeller started to spin and the blue robot left the living room. He flew up stairs directly to Jade's room. She just finished taking her bath, and at the moment she was wearing a bathrobe and was drying her hair with a hairdryer.

"Hi, Omochao!" Jade said cheerfully. "A long and warm bath was just I needed." She turned off the hairdryer and went to her wardrobe. "So, how is our mystery girl?"

"She left."

"WHAT!" Jade jerked around and held the little robot. "WHEN!?"

"Just a while ago." Omochao answered calmly, even though the teen was shaking him.

"And you just let her!? We told you to watch over her!"

"No. You told me to remain in silence and make sure she didn't left through any window."

"So?"

"You never said anything about the door."

Jade stared at him with anger and then she let him go. "You are so lucky to be cute."

Tails and Thomas were repairing the equipment of the laboratory. The little fox was fixing a computer with some tools while the old man was lying under a machine trying to fix its inside. Suddenly the door that connected to the house, slammed to the wall. Startled, Tails dropped his tools and Thomas stood up hitting his head.

"Darn it!" Thomas held his head feeling the bump that was forming. With tears in his eyes he turned to the door and saw Jade already dress up gasping for air and she was furious.

"She is gone!" She shouted and Margaret and Omochao were behind her.

"What? Who?" Thomas asked standing up.

"Who do you think? Our escapist guest." Jade said. "I'm starting to think she is Houdini's relative." She mumbled.

"How did she escape?" Tails asked perplexed.

"Thanks to him." Jade pointed to Omochao.

"Hey! Next time be more specific!" Omochao defended himself.

"That's enough!" Interfered Margaret. "Instead of discussing we should go and look out for her. She is hurt, tired and probably in danger. We must find her!"

"Alright, listen up!" commanded Thomas as everybody left the garage. "We'll split up. Grandma and I will take the pickup and check the neighborhood. You three go to the road that connects to the village. We'll search until we find her."

"OKAY!" Everyone shouted in union. And without other word, they began the quest. Not knowing that danger was approaching to Knothole.

XXXXXXXX

The girl was still in the neighborhood trying to find the right way to leave. She stopped and put her hands over her knees, gasping for air and groaned in annoyance, frustrated that she hasn't recovered 100%.

'_Well…'_ She thought. _'After almost been killed by two robot in one day, it could have been worst.' _Able to get balance, she glanced back to the house in the hill and thought in the people that took care of her and of the blue hedgehog. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and kept running. Though she didn't get far.

"OOF!" She collided with someone and ended falling back. She sat up and rubbed her back and saw a pink hedgehog in the same position she was.

"Ow... That hurt." The pink girl looked ahead as well, then she stood up in a second and glared at her. "Why don't you watch where are you going?" She complained.

"Me?" The girl responded calmly as she stood up and started to clean the dust off he clothes. "I was standing here. How come is that you didn't see me?" The hedgehog's cheeks became red.

"I… I was just…" She didn't want to say that she was daydreaming... again. "Why do I have to explain myself to you?!" She crossed her arms and look away from her.

"If that's the case, I will continue my way." The girl walked passing her.

Amy watched her go and she was about to continue with her own path when something came to her mind.

"Wait a moment!" Amy turned around and called the girl. "I never have seen you before. Are you new in town?"

But the girl didn't stop nor turned around. She continued walking hopping for the pink hedgehog to go and leave her alone, but to her bad luck Amy was more stubborn than she seemed.

"HEY! I am talking to you!" And Amy went after her.

The girl groaned again and held her forehead. "Isn't there anyone in this place that mess with their own business?" She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly a big shadow covered her and looking up she froze. Amy reached the girl when she noticed the shadow as well and panic when she saw a robot falling from the sky. Both girls ran as the robot landed where they stood, making the land shake lightly but enough to make the two girls fall to the ground. Before they knew, a big bulldozer bucket picked them up and the robot opened a gate from abode and swallowed them.

Thomas and Margaret were on the pickup searching for the girl after they separate from Tails and Jade.

"Do you see anything?" Thomas asked behind the wheel.

"Not yet." Replied Margaret looking through her window.

"Maybe Tails and Jade had more luck than we." He said while looking through his window.

"THOMAS! Look out!" Thomas turned his head ahead and saw a giant robot walking in the middle of the road.

"HOLLY COW!" Thomas turned the wheel to duck the giant robot; unfortunately the car went out of the road and crashed with a tree. Thomas groaned as his sense came back. Immediately turned to the passenger seat and checked his wife.

"Maggie! Are you alright?" She opened her eyes and greeted his worried husband with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, darling. Good thing we had the belts." With that, Thomas sighed in relief and both got out of the car seeing the robot walking away. They followed it to the road and they saw the inside of the robot. A human girl and a pink hedgehog were behind a crystal.

"Isn't that Amy?" Margaret said.

"And our mystery girl." Thomas put a hand over his eyes to block the sunshine and looked closer. "We must go after it!" Forgetting the destroyed pickup, Thomas took his wife hand and chased the robot.

XXXXXXXX

Jade and Tails were running in the road searching frantically.

"Um... Why I'm running again?" Asked Tails. "I can fly and look for her."

"Forget it." She snapped. "If I run you run too. So deal with it."

"Ok. Whatever you say." Tails replied not wanting to argue with her in that mood, so he decided to change the subject. "You know… I'm wondering if the jewel has something to do with the appearance of those robots."

"We could have asked to our mysterious girl if someone hadn't let her go." Jade glared to Omochao.

"How many times I have to say sorry?" The little robot complained.

"I will tell you when is enough!"

Tails smiled at the arguing when suddenly his ears caught a humming. He stopped and looked at a meadow of flowers, and saw in center young rabbit with cream fur and patterns of light brown spots surrounding her eye, head top, and ear tips. By her side was a little creature with light blue color and had yellow markings at the tip of its head, hands, feet and tail, bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the tip-top of his head and was wearing a red bow around it's neck.

"Look, Jade!" Tails exclaimed "Is Cream and Cheese."

Jade and Omochao halted and looked to the meadow. Indeed it was Cream the Rabbit. A polite and friendly five years old little girl, always accompanied by her dear friend Cheese, a little chao that Cream had since it was an egg. She lives in Knothole as well with her mother, Vanilla.

"Hey! Let's ask her if she saw our fugitive." Omochao suggested and the trio walked to meet the little rabbit.

"Hey, Cream!" Tails called her. Cream and Cheese turned around and smiled widely when she saw whom they were. She stood up with her arms filled of flowers.

"Good afternoon! Mr. Tails, Miss Jade and Mr. Omochao." She greeted them politely.

"Chao! Chao!" Responded the little chao as well.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tails. "Aren't you a little far from home?"

"I know." she said shyly then recovering with smile. "But I wanted to surprise Mom with a crown of flowers. And this meadow has the most pretty flowers."

"Aww. How cute." Jade said tenderly but in only last a few seconds "Anyway, have you seen a girl passing by?"

"A girl?" Cream titled her head in thought. "No. I don't think so. How does she look like?"

"She is like my age, blue eyes, ... Using MY blue sweeter!"

"Jade! Would you knock it out with the sweeter?" Tails complained.

The red hair girl was about to reply when a shadow covered them. They looked behind and discovered a big red-violet robot covering the sun.

"WAAAHHH!" Jade and Tails screamed and began to ran. The teen grabbed Cream by the hand and pulled her along with her, making the little rabbit loose her flowers.

The Pumpty saw them run, but it didn't moved. It analyzed each one of them until his radar confirmed the redhead and the rabbit were girls. Aiming on the girls, he launched its long arm and caught Jade and Cream. It opened the gate again and swallowed them. Jade held Cream to protect her when they landed in the bottom.

"Oow… I know we are sweet but this is ridiculous." She sat and rubbed her head. "Good thing we fell on something soft."

"Not something! Someone!" The new prisoners looked down and realized that they were over Amy and the mysterious girl.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" Asked Jade perplexed.

"I'll be glad to tell you... If first you move over!" Amy screamed.

Jade and Cream stood up so the other girls could sat up, it was when Jade recognized her.

"YOU!" Jade pointed the girl. "What's the deal with you and this metallic things?"

"That is none of your business." She simply said.

"Well, guess what? We were eaten by one of your robotic friends! That makes it our business!" The girl didn't answered; she just looked away making Jade more furious.

"Jade?" Amy called after the redhead girl. "Do you mind to explain me what's going on?" She never had her answer because in that moment the robot decided to move forward making them fall down with a yelp.

XXXXXXXX

Outside, Tails saw in horror how the robot swallowed Jade and Cream.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed in disbelief and saw how the robot was looking for something. Once it finished, it continued its path. Tails yelped and moving his tails like a propeller he took fly so the robot didn't squash him like a bug.

"What is he doing?" Omochao asked as he and Cheese flew at Tails' side. Cheese was yelling in despair for Cream and Tails was trying to find out why the robot only took Jade and Cream.

"Tails!" The little fox came to his senses and looking down he saw Thomas and Margaret running towards them.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Tails descended to meet them and the old couple halted to catch their breath.

"Tails, where's Jade?" Margaret asked worried.

"That robot took her and Cream too!" Tails pointed to the direction the robot went.

"Oh no…" Margaret said worry.

"It's heading to Knothhole!" Thomas confirmed. "Let's go!" The group followed the robot knowing that if the robot it got to the village, it would cause chaos.

XXXXXXXX

Sheriff Sy was making his patrol in Knothole like he does everyday. He was a tall man with western clothes and a cowboy hat. While walking in the streets, the mailman; a German shepherd; stopped his bike and greeted the chief of the police department.

"Morning Sheriff!"

"Morning Julian!" Sy answered in his western accent.

"How are we doing today?"

"Very good." The chief replied stretching his arms. "It's one of those days that nothing can't go wrong."

"Except for a gigantic monster coming into town."

Sy started to laugh but then he looked confused. "I don't get it."

"I'm not trying to make a joke!" The maildog yelled in panic and he pointed behind the Sheriff. The man turned and almost jumped at what his eyes saw.

"What is that thing?!"

A robot entered to the village and the when habitants noticed they froze at the intruder. The robot stopped in front of the crown and began to analyze each one of them. Then its scan locked in three young girls that where leaving a Café and suddenly the robot stretched its arm and took the girls before they could react and swallowed them. Soon panic dispersed among the villagers and they began screaming and running away from the robot.

The sheriff took a radio from his belt. "Milly! We have a big situation here! A robot is in town and kidnapping people!"

"And you want me to prepare the popcorns?" A female's voice sounded amused.

"I'm not talking about a movie! Bring all the station here! I want you to turn on the alert!"

"Are you serious?"

"YOU BET I AM!" Sy ended the transmission and began to evacuate the villagers.

XXXXXXXX

Tails and the others arrived to the edge of the village and stopped to catch their breath. "Thanks God for the 20 kilometers I do daily," Thomas said holding his chest. Soon they heard screams coming form the plaza and they knew the reason.

"HEY!" They saw the sheriff running to them. "You must take refuge! There is a big robot lose in the city! And I assure you, I'm not joking!"

"We know that Sy." Thomas said calmly.

"That thing took Jade and Cream." Tails informed.

"It also took Amy and a young girl." Completed Margaret. After listen to them, Sy turned to the village.

"Then we must hurry!" The group followed the sheriff.

XXXXXXXX

The more girls were falling inside the robot, the less space was left and that started to make Jade a little impatient.

"HEY!" She screamed and hit the glass. "We are starting to feel a little cramped here!" She complained as the other girls helped the new arrived to stand up.

"Ok! That's it!" Amy came by her side bringing out a yellow tube. Pressing a bottom a red hammer appeared in one side. "We are out of here!" And with all her strength, she began to hit the glass again and again. The glass vibrated with each impact, but it didn't even made a fissure. At the end Amy stopped, holding herself with the hammer as she caught her breath.

"Where she got that hammer?" The mysterious girl thought aloud.

"It's a long story." Answered Jade and then walked to the glass and hit it again. "And it didn't even made a scratch!" With that, the rest of the prisoners started to freak out.

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"What this thing want?"_

_"What is going to do with us?"_

"I'm scared…" Cream said hugging the mysterious girl's legs taking her completely by surprise.

Jade looked at the commotion and not standing the scandal, she put two fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistle calling the attention of the girls.

"Everyone, calm down!" Shouted Jade. "There's no need to panic! I'm sure that they have a plan to take us out of here."

XXXXXXXX

"I don't have anything!" Thomas said in panic. He and the others were far behind the robot watching it walk through the village.

Knothole was deserted. The villagers were able to take refuge from the giant intruder, however there were still some people that left their hideout whenever the robot got closer.

"Sheriff!" A chinchilla in her first month of pregnancy and a young man got closer and each one was holding a shotgun. "The station is doing their best to evacuated the villagers."

"Good job, Milly." Sy replied and the younger officer handled a shotgun to him.

"We are ready for you to make the signal." The young officer said and he prepared his gun.

"No! You can't!" Cried Margaret. "My kids are inside that thing!"

"So as many others." Sy said seriously. "We can't shoot without putting them in danger."

"Then what are we going to do?" The young officer asked.

Tails hold his chin and said aloud. "If we can't do something from outside," He thought and looked at the robot. "Maybe we can do something from inside."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the little fox.

"We might have more opportunity if we are inside that robot." Thinking about it, the adults realized that he was right.

"OK, we have a plan." Said the sheriff. "I don't think that will be difficult."

A scream brought their attention back to the robot. The big robot spotted a man with a ponytail that was lying in the floor paralyzed with the fear.

_"SCANNING… GENDER… MALE." _As soon the scan finished, the Pumpty ignored the man and continued searching as the man was able to stood up and hide.

"That was weird." The younger officer said. "Why it didn't swallow him too?"

"Sheriff, " Milly commented. "There's a patron in its way of kidnapping." Reflecting on what she said and on the behavior of the robot, the answer came to them.

"It only has taken young girls!" Sy exclaimed.

"Then I will be the bait." Milly offered.

"Absolutely not!" Sy refused. "Not in your condition. We cannot risk a miscarry."

"Mmm…" Instinctively, Milly put her hand to her belly. "Then what are going to do?"

"Wait!" Thomas brought everyone attention to him. "I have a great idea!"

The group got closer and Thomas shared his idea with them.

XXXXXXXX

Inside the robot, the girls were trying to find their own way to get out.

"What's taking you so long?" Jade complained as she was kneeling with the mysterious girl over her back and Amy over her shoulders trying to reach the door of the compartment.

"I can't reach it!" Amy informed.

"Then... Off my back!" Jade screech. Amy hopped off he mysterious girl's shoulders and hopped down. As the tower dismisses, a canary saw at the glass and noticed something unusual.

"Who is that?" The group joined her and looking through the window they saw something that _really_ freaked them out.

XXXXXXXX

"Yoo-hoo!"

The Tumpty halted and turned to see the origin of the voice. On top of a truck; wearing a long country dress, a hat and shaking a handkerchief; was Thomas. A few inches far hiding behind another truck, everyone was watching sadly to the 'Great Idea' of the old man.

"If that thing falls for it, I'll eat my own boots." Sy commented with embarrassment.

"Hi, big boy!" Thomas called trying to sound feminine. The robot stood static for a second but then it started to walk to him. "Here it comes. Are you ready, Tails?" He raised the bottom of the dress and Tails poked his head out.

"I'm ready, Grandpa!" Then Thomas let go the dress and continued his bad performance.

XXXXXXXX

"Isn't that your grandfather, Jade?" A girl commented. Jade stared in disbelief and covered her face with her hands.

"I will need therapy after this."

XXXXXXXX

The robot stopped in front of Thomas and without wasting any second, it grabbed him.

"Hey!" Thomas yelped still using an effeminate tone. "Careful with that hands, buddy!"

The robot started to open the gate. Tails peeked his head out of the dress and seeing the entrance, he jumped inside while the robot was distracted.

"_SCANNING… GENDER… DOUBTFUL…_"The robot tossed Thomas away like trash and kept walking.

Everyone watch the poor man scream as he flew through the sky and landed in a fruit stand. The people that were hiding close by ran to see if the old man was injured.

"Hey!" Thomas screamed to the robot shaking his fist. "That's not way to treat a lady!" The people looked at him in disbelief specially when they saw what he was wearing.

XXXXXXXX

"WHOA!" Tails screamed as he landed to the bottom startling the others prisoners.

"Tails?!" Jade, Amy and Cream exclaimed together and they ran to his side.

"Are you alright, Mr. Tails?" Cream asked.

"I'm alright" He sat up with a wince.

"Please tell me this wasn't the plan." Jade whined as she helped him to stand up.

"Just part of it." He answered.

"What is the rest of the plan? Make it sneeze?" Amy said sarcastically. But before he could answer, a scream from outside made them rush to the window again.

"Grandpa!" Tails and Jade scream in unison when they saw Thomas landing in a fruit stand. When they saw that he was all right, they sight in relief. Then but then they saw something in the sky getting closer.

XXXXXXXX

"Thomas!" Margaret and the officers ran to his side as soon as the robot walked away and the others villagers were helping him get out of the stand.

"Are you alright?" His wife got closer and hugged him tightly.

"I am, Maggie." He responded. Ending the hug, he took off the dress.

"Where's Tails?" Asked Milly realizing that he wasn't under the dress.

"He is inside the robot." Thomas responded as he tossed aside the dress and smiled proudly. "I knew this plan would work." They decided to keep following the robot but for some reason it stopped moving.

"What's it doing now?" The sheriff asked aloud.

"Guys…" They turned to the younger officer and they saw him pointing to the sky. Looking up is when everyone saw a man with glasses and big mustache on a weird aircraft floating over the robot.

"Well…" Robotnik flew down and got closer to the group of girls. "It's seems you had a good catch."

"Who is this weird- o?" Jade wondered.

"I know you are in there little thief!" He screamed angrily. "I'm tired of this game of hide and seek!"

"What is this guy is talking about?" Amy asked.

"You can't hide any longer! So be a good girl… AND GIVE ME BACK MY CHAOS EMERALD!" With those words, the mysterious girl stepped away from the crystal.

"Chaos emerald?" Tails repeated. "Does he mean that strange jewel?" He and Jade turned to the person who had the emerald from the beginning.

"Did you steal that thing from him?" Jade pointed her and then to the man outside.

The girl looked at them coldly. "As I told you before, that is not of your business."

"Why… you!"

"Don't fight! Please!" Cream begged.

"Cream is right!" Amy came between them to prevent a brawl. "This isn't the place or time!"

"YOU!" They heard the voice of the Sheriff and when they looked outside, they saw the Sheriff running outside from his hideout. "Are you the owner of that monstrosity?!"

"Why, yes. Indeed I am." The Robotnik responded calmly.

"In that case you are under arrest!" Sy aimed him with his gun. "Park and leave your vehicle with the hands over your head."

"Or what? You will give me a ticket?" The man mocked, then five armed persons joined their boss.

"If you don't release those girls it will be the less of your problems!"

"Oh, no! Who will save me?" He faked a desperate cry but it transformed into an evil grin as he pressed a bottom in the console. Several shadows started to form in the ground and when the officers looked up they saw the cause. Many red robots were falling while the airship that dropped them left the area. Screaming, the officers ducked before the red robots hit the land.

"I think my lawyers have something to say about it." Robotnik said.

The officers regroup and saw in awe and panic how three dozens of red robots were making a barrier between them and the giant robot.

"Um… S-Sheriff…" A rookie stammered. "I don't remember anything about deadly robots in the manual."

XXXXXXXX

"They will end up crush!" One of the girls screeched in terror as they saw in anguish how the robots started to walk closer to the officers.

"You are the responsible of all this!" Amy yelled to the thief. "Just give him what he wants, before someone gets kill!" But the girl stared neutral at them.

"I can't." Her cold answer left everyone stunned.

"Listen," Tails came closer to her and look her in her blue eyes. "I think you have your reasons, but they…" He pointed to the men that were confronting the robots. "They are risking their life to save us."

"Please." A little squirrel came closer in tears. "My dad is one of them."

The young thief looked to the fox and the rest of the girls. She could see fear and sadness on their eyes. But their expressions were more than she could stand so she looked away.

"I can't."

"How you can be so cruel?!" Jade shouted in her face.

"I can't." She replied a little more intense. "Because I don't have it," There was silence before she answered. "I lost my bag when this thing caught me." She informed. "And the emerald was inside it."

The last spark of hope vanished at hearing her. But only one of them had a bit of hope left.

"Sonic... Where are you?" Amy wondered looking to the sky.

XXXXXXXX

After spending his time running in the hills for a few hours, Sonic decided to go back to the Birch's house and see if Missy had awaken. While running, he spotted a bag lying in the middle of the road.

"This look familiar." He picked up the bag and when he checked its inside, he found a dagger and the green jewel. "How did this get here?" But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of guns shooting in the distance. He run up to a hill and realized the gunshots were coming from the village.

"Sounds like party." He smirked. Putting the bag over his shoulder, he disappeared in a flash.

XXXXXXXX

The officers were trying to make robots receded, but the bullets bounced off the armor of the robots.

"It's not working!" A woman screamed in panic to see how the robots were still intact.

"Keep trying!" The sheriff shouted.

"I think it's my turn now." Robotnik snapped his fingers and robot pointed its gun at the officers and fired a laser that pointed to the revolvers and shotguns causing them to disintegrate into their own hands.

XXXXXXXX

"This is not good!" The chinchilla exclaimed in terror. Charging her own revolver, she prepared to aid her partners.

"Don't!" Margaret caught her arm before she left.

"I can't abandon them!"

"I know. But you must think on your baby!" Margaret said. Milly tight her eyes and hung her head in defeat.

"I saw him before." Both women turned to Thomas. He was staring at Robotnik from the moment he showed up.

XXXXXXXX

"This is taking too long." Robotnik flicked his fingers and all the robots brought up their arms, and began shooting.

The policemen dodged the attack and ran for cover. But the robots didn't just fire bullets; some started to shoot lasers and bazookas destroying Knothole.

"Ho Ho Ho!" The scientist laughed. "That will teach you not to mess with-"

"IVO ROBOTNIK!" The scientist was interrupted and looking down, he saw Thomas running to the war zone. Robotnik flicked his fingers to pause the fire.

"I must feel honored that someone recognizes me."

"I knew it! You are Robotnik!" Shouted Thomas pointing to him.

"Doctor Robotnik, if you please."

"Thomas!" Sy joined him. "You know this lunatic!"

"Not in person. As his grandfather, he was a brilliant scientist in machines. But years ago he disappeared with no trace. But why are you doing this? What do you want?!"

"It's very simple." Robotnik leaned over the edge. "I want my emerald back!"

"What emerald?" Replied Sheriff Sy. The doctor ignored them and turned to the prisoners.

"Are you ready to give me my emerald?" When there wasn't an answer, he fumed. "No? It seems you need a bit more persuasion." Flicking his fingers again, a robot aimed its bazooka to Sy and Thomas, and shot. The two men tried to escape but the missile was too fast. So they jumped to the ground and prepared for impact as the prisoners and the rest of the villagers watch in horror.

Before the missile reached them, a blue light run crossed the streets. Sonic ran and kicked the missile deflecting it from its course and making it hitting a building. The blue hedgehog stood tall with fist in his hips.

"Hey, there! What did I miss?"

"Sonic!" The name echoed in the whole village with joy. But Robotnik didn't felt the same. He filled with anger when he recognized the hedgehog.

"It's you!" The mad scientist pointed him. "You are the rat who was messing with my precious creations!"

"Those things were yours? You should watch where you put your toys." He _suggested_.

"A smart boy, huh? Perhaps some holes will shut you up." With that the robots started shooting the hedgehog, but he avoid them without problem but they did aim all around the village destroying everything. Sonic saw what they did to his home and that make him angry.

"Hey!" Sonic stopped in front of one robot. "No one mess with my town!" The peon aimed him but Sonic dodge the laser. "Over here!" Sonic now was standing in front of another and many shoot at him but they ended destroying their own mate. "You miss!" Now he was standing over the head of another. And as before, the others tried to shot him but ended destroying another robot. Sonic continued with that strategy and then he spin around attacking more robots.

XXXXXXXX

"Go for it, Sonic!" Jade cheered him up.

"I knew he would come to rescue me!" Amy said dreamily.

The girl couldn't believe the hedgehog actually would come to save them. It was admiring his persistence but irritating at the same time.

"If he continues playing like that, he's going to get himself killed." She said coldly.

"You don't have to be worry for Mr. Sonic." Cream told her with a kind smile.

"I don't care what happens to him. All I care is a way to get out of here."

"You are the worst!" Jade looked sharply at her. "This is the third time Sonic comes to rescue you, sister!"

"What do you mean with the third time!?" Amy's jealousy came.

"I never asked that hedgehog to rescue me." The girl said in Jade's face.

"It's your fault all this happened in the first place!" Another girl complained.

"You brought that lunatic to our village!" Another spoke. Soon all the girls were fighting each other.

"There!"

The voice of Tails made them stop arguing and saw the little fox kneeling in front a big motor that was in the middle. Tails took off a piece of metal and reveals lots of cables and microchips.

"How did you do it?" Jade asked.

"I used my screwdriver." He smiled showing his tool.

"So that was the plan since the beginning?" The thief asked.

"Hmm-Hmm." Tails nodded.

"I have to admit I'm impressed." The girl said admiring Tails.

_"You are great!"_

_"Good kid!"_

_"So smart!"_

Soon the group of girl began to praise him making the little fox to blush.

"Not big deal, girls." Tails scratched his cheek and he turned back to the cables. "Now I just have to figure out how is this thing wire."

"We don't have time for this, Tails! Step aside!" Tails turned and saw Amy holding her hammer. "I'll fix that robot!"

"NO!" Tails held his hands out in panic and the others saw in fear her intentions.

"AMY! DON'T!" The others tried to stop her, but it was to late. Amy smashed the motor making sparks of energy coming out. The fugitive covered Cream and with the rest they went down to cover themselves until the motor finally exploded.

XXXXXXXX

Robotnik turned to the sound of the explosion and almost jumped from his vehicle when he saw what happened. The villagers watch in horror the explosion as well. Margaret wanted to run out but Thomas held her back. Sonic heard the explosion too so he stopped attacking and looked where the sound came from.

The explosion made a hole in the glass and smoke was coming out from it. Then, Tails' head popped out of the hole coughing and soon the girls also came out.

"Way of go, pinky." Coughed the girl.

"Look what you done!" Robotnik flew closer. "You break my robot. And it wasn't even unsure!"

Sonic saw his opportunity and run in super speed to the giant robot and broke its legs making it fall backward. The girls and Tails let go a screech as the robot hit the ground.

"It seems that your robots aren't that though, _Eggman_."

"W-WHAT?!" The mad scientist choked for the way the hedgehog called him. "How did you call me?"

"What? The great egg can't stand a little joke?" Sonic shrugged.

The face of Robotnik became red with fury and fumed by the ears. "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH DISREPCTECT FROM A LITTLE-"

XXXXXXXX

As Robotnik was yelling, Tails and the girls were recovering from the fall. The robot was lying on its back so the hole was over the prisoners. Amy was the first to stand up and noticed Sonic not far from there. And with a big smile she came closer.

"Son-!" A hand covered her mouth. Amy realized that the new girl was holding her.

"Be quiet." The girl whispered. "This is our chance to get out of here." She let Amy go and looked back to the others. "Come on."

The first to get out was Jade and Tails. When she jumped to the ground and looked back up.

"Hurry up." Jade whispered. Tails helped the other girls to get out one by one. From inside, the fugitive was helping to lift them up and soon only her and Cream was left.

"You are next." She said to Cream.

"But what about you?" Cream asked worried.

"I can climb out of here easily, that is why you must go before me." Without saying anything else she lift her up. Tails took Cream's hand and brought her out.

XXXXXXXX

"You will regret for crossing paths with me, blue boy! You will surrender if you don't want these ladies to suffer-" Robotnik cut himself off when he saw Jade catching Cream. "WHAT THE-?!" He screeched and pushed a bottom of his panel.

Tails went to help the girl get out but the robot started to move and the girl fall back in. Immediately, Jade took Cream and ran with Tails flying close behind them. The robot stood up again using his arms as legs. Its eye went inside, and its bottom, that now was above came out a green eye.

"My robot maybe was down, but not defeated!" The mad scientist grinned evilly.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked. "I'm sure you didn't came for a souvenir."

A vein in the baldhead formed. "How many times do I have to say it? I. Want. My. Chaos Emerald!"

"Chaos Emerald?" Sonic searched inside the bag and brought out the bright jewel. "You mean this thing?"

Robotnik's mouth dropped. "M-m-my precious Chaos Emerald! Take it!" He commanded.

Two of the remaining red robot went after Sonic. And when he noticed them, he jumped making the peons to collide each other leaving them out of service. Then the blue hedgehog continued to destroy the rest of them.

"Grrr!" Robotnik was furious of how this guy kept destroying his creations, but suddenly he calmed down and grinned. "Hey! You!"

Sonic used a spin attack in a robot and stopped and looked up. "You are talking to me?"

"Exactly! Your name is Sonic, isn't it?"

"That's right," He stood tall and pointed his thumb to himself. "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog." He said proudly with a cheerful grin.

"Alrigth, Sonic the hedgehog. Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Sonic looked suspiciously.

"Just give me my jewel," The man pointed to the emerald. "And I will leave this place forever. What do you said?"

"Mmm…" Sonic became serious and crossed his arms. "That simple, huh?" What he said made sense. He could just give him the stone that was the source of the problem. But there was something on that man he didn't trust.

XXXXXXXX

Still inside the robot, the girl recovered from the shake and she heard the offer that Robotnik gave to the blue hedgehog.

"Don't believe him, hedgehog!" She shouted and Sonic looked at her. "As soon as he get's the emerald, he'll destroy everything!"

"Quiet!" the scientist shouted to the girl. "You have nothing to do said about- " When he looked better at the girl, he recognized her in the instant. "You are the one who stole my emerald!" He growled.

"Eggman!" Robotnik turned back to Sonic and he held the emerald up, waving it. "If you want it, then come and get it!" Then hedgehog ran through the street to outside the village.

"Don't you just stand there!" Robotnik screeched to his robots and pointed to the direction where Sonic went. "After him!" The last peons went after Sonic, while the Pumpty activated rockets from its new feet and with Robotnik they left Knothole.

As the robots and their creator left, the villagers got out of their hiding spots and relatives ran to their daughters, nephews and grandchildren.

"Jade! Tails!" Both turned around and saw their grandparents running to them with Cheese and Omochao.

"Hi!" Jade said with a smile as she put Cream down, in time for her grandfather wrapped her in bear hug as Tails and Cream were hugged by Margaret.

"My little Pumpkin!" He said in relief and let her go her. "You almost give me an heart attack!"

"I'm glad you made it in one piece." Commented Omochao flying around Jade and then she hugged him.

"I'm just glad that everyone is fine." Margaret said as she hugged her granddaughter and Thomas rubbed Tails' head while Cream was hugging Cheese.

"There's not time to waste!" Everyone looked to Amy. "That maniac went after my Sonic! We have to go and help him!" Yanking her hammer she prepared to go after them but the Sheriff held her hammer.

"Not so fast, young lady! You are staying right here!" Sy said firmly.

"But Sonic-"

"We already know that he can take care of those things by himself. Besides, you need to be checked by a doctor after such explosion. That goes to everyone else who was inside the robot!" He release Amy's hammer and yelled to the rest.

Amy looked sadly to the direction where the battle was going to unleash and prayed that Sonic would come back alive.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic was running _slower_ than usual so the invaders could reach him. When he saw the lake he made a loudly yelp and tried to stooped ending slipping in the dirt giving a half twist, seeing the robots reached him. Looking up, he also saw Robotnik and the Pumpty, with the girl trapped inside.

"Stop with the games!" Yelled the scientist. "Give me my emerald!"

"Sorry pal. Can't do." Sonic shrugged.

"WHAT!?"

"Movies taught me that giving shining things to evil scientist isn't a good idea." Sonic responded tossing the emerald into the air and catching it.

"What makes you think I'm evil?" Robotnik tried to look innocent.

"Kidnapping, attacking innocent people, destroying my village…" Sonic counted with his fingers.

"Alright! I had more than enough! Get him!" He ordered his peons. They went after Sonic but he started rolling and in super speed he destroyed the remaining ones. Then he attacked the legs of the big robot once again, and made it fall at its side. He turned back and saw the girl hoping out of the robot and fell in her kneels.

"Hey! You okay?" Sonic asked her as he went by her side.

"Do I look fine?" She snapped coldly.

"You are welcome, Missy." Sonic smiled and helped her stand up. The robot stood up as well making the hedgehog and the girl distance from it.

"This thing just doesn't quit, huh?" Sonic smirked at the last robot.

"I wouldn't underestimate it." The girl said.

"Oh, come on. What can he do? No arms and no weapons." Suddenly from the corners of the glass the spheres that looked like adornment turned, showing little cannons.

"Oh… He does have weapons." The blue hedgehog said with a nervous smile. And with the element of surprise at its favor, the robot attacked. Trying to protect herself, the girl run and hide behind a big rock as Sonic ran around the place. He jumped very high and used another spin attack to destroy one of the cannons.

"Agh!" Robotnik was getting even more desperate. The girl peek from the rock and watched amazed the strength of the hedgehog.

"Is that the best you have, Eggman?" Sonic landed in front of the robot and it opened a compartment down the file of canons, revealing missiles ready to launch. "I must to stop saying that." He sweatdropped.

Chaos began with hundreds of missiles were shutting everywhere and the cannon blast went crazy as well, destroying trees and rocks. Sonic was having a very hard time ducking the attacks, a couples of times it almost touch him. Knowing that he needed a plan, he hided in the same spot where the girl was.

"Phew... A little more and I would have ended like gruyère cheese!" He said cleaning the sweat off his forehead.

"We might still end like that if that thing don't stop!" The girl wince as another missile exploded close by.

"What do you suggest then?" Asked Sonic as another pile of dirt cover both of them.

"The weak spot must be the motor inside it!" She shouted, covering of another explosion. "The pink girl hit it with her hammer and it made a short circuit. If you destroy it-"

"That thing will have a ticket with no return to the junkyard!" Sonic pulled off the bag and tossed it to her. "Stay here and cover yourself! I'll be right back!" With that Sonic returned to open field.

XXXXXXXX

"Hmph. It seems like the hedgehog has a dead wish." Robotnik said from abode when he saw the hedgehog facing the robot again. "That works for me!" He smiled cheerfully.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic kept running and ducked each attack. He was waiting for the robot to remain in the right position and when the robot turned around, Sonic saw the hole in the glass and his chance. Running at full speed, Sonic jumped and went through the robot destroying the motor as he landed gracefully in the other side as the robot fall to never stand back.

"NOOOO!" Robotnik screeched holding his baldhead. "It's not possible!"

The girl came out of the rock and with eyes very wide in amazement she stared at the hedgehog.

"Oh! You bet it is," Sonic replied. "Ready to admit defeat?"

"Never!" The doctor was practically shaking in fury. "This isn't over! I will back! You haven't heard the last of Dr. Eggman!" He covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Sonic stared at him and exploded in laugh. "You see! The name just fix perfectly!" He had to hold her tummy as the laughers increase.

"GRRRR! This isn't the end!" With nothing else to say, the Eggman growled in desperation and flew away disappearing in the sky.

"Oh, boy!" Sonic was able to compose himself as he clean a tear off his eye. "Talking about happy endings."

So distracted by the moment, Sonic didn't notice that the robot was cumulating too much sparks, but the girl did noticed it and she knew what it meant.

"Hedgehog!" But when Sonic looked back, the robot exploded and the explosion sent them both to the lake.

XXXXXXXX

Inside the water, the girl opened her eyes. She was a bit dazed for the explosion, but she came to her senses and swam to the surface. Jerking her head out of the water and gasping for air, she swam to the shore of the lake.

With difficulty, she got out the water and rested over her hands and kneels trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, she felt like something was missing. Looking around she didn't saw the blue hedgehog anywhere. Turning her head back to the lake, she saw bubbles coming out of the surface. The hedgehog was still under the water. But she didn't move at all.

"Is not my problem," She told to herself and standing up she started to walk away. Suddenly a light came out from her bag, looking inside she took out the emerald and saw it's beautiful glow. Strangely, the memory of the hedgehog saving her, even when she didn't ask him to came to her. Holding very tight the jewel, she sighted heavily and made up her mind.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic for his side, wasn't having the same luck. He was sinking like a rock. He looked up and tried to run to the surface moving his legs widely, even moving the arms like he would do if he were running in land. But he was under water so his movement didn't get him anywhere. Giving up, he stopped moving frenzy and crossed his arm looking up to the surface, seeing the sun and it's sunshine moving through the water, he just let himself sink.

Before it was over, a figure crossed through the light taking him by surprise. Swimming towards him, Sonic recognized the girl. She stretched her hand and grabbing his wrist, she took him to the surface.

When they finally got out of the water, the girl dragged Sonic to the shore. Lying on the dirt, Sonic coughed until his lungs were free of water and the girl was catching her breath, again.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked not quite looking at him.

"Yeah..." Sonic turned to her with appreciation in his face. "Thanks a lot."

"I can't believe you." The girl sat up and looked at him. "You can run faster than the light, fight robots…" She raised an eyebrow. "But you can't swim?"

Chuckling, Sonic sat up as well and cleaned off the water of his eyes. "I'm not perfect, you know?"

The girl snorted with a smirk. "I could see that." She took off her bandana and wringed it. "I guess this make us even, hedgehog."

"Would you quit with 'hedgehog', Missy?" Sonic said a bit annoyed.

"Then how should I call you?"

"Just Sonic."

"I will..." She glared him firmly. "If you stop calling me, Missy."

"Well, if I knew your name..." Sonic looked at her with one eye making a point. It was clear he would not give up until she gave up her name.

She sighted in defeat and replied softly. "Jochebed."

"Jochebed! Right..." Sonic laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Something easier?"

"… Jody."

"Jody." Sonic repeat the name and winked at her. "Perfect. Nice, short and easier to remember." And for the first time since he met her, Jody smiled.

XXXXXXXX

"OK, people. Keep moving!" Sy shouted. "Let's try to finish before sunset!" The villagers were working hard to clean the mess that Robotnik left and other where checking the people who were injured.

"Look all this mess…" The rookie came a side the sheriff. "Our beautiful town ruined. It will take us weeks to fix it." He said sadly.

"Buildings can always be replace, lad." The man said wisely as he saw many families reunite with their girls, among them were Amy, Cream and the Birch. "But never a life."

"I'm fine, Peggy!" Amy was trying to get free of the wrap of her sister.

"Amy…" Peggy finally released her and stood up. "You are grounded... Forever!"

"But it wasn't my fault…!" Amy decided not to argue any longer remembering that Sonic wasn't returned. "Can we go now and look for Sonic?"

"I'm with Amy!" Replied Tails. "We must go and find him!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Omochao said floating over their heads and he pointed to the entrance of the village. Sonic and the girl were standing a few meters close. With a big smile the group run to them and the first to reach them was Amy.

"Oh, Sonic! Sonic!" She screamed in glee and launched hugging his neck very tightly making him grunted. "You are Ok!"

"Take it easy!" Sonic grunted.

"For a while I though I will never see you again." She said with tears in her eyes without letting go.

"Amy! Please let me go!" He begged.

'_Didn't see that coming_' Jody thought after seeing how the pink hedgehog struggle the blue one. Sonic was able to push Amy away but without letting go of his arm.

"Sonic!" The trio turned to see how others with the villagers ran to them. The whole village yelling in joy happy that the two kids were safe and sound.

"You are ok!" The next to launch was Tails giving his friend a nice hug.

"Of course I am. What did you think?" Sonic said patting his back and suddenly a fist knocked his head. "Ouch!"

"When will you ever grow up?!" Jade scolded him. "We were worried!"

"Oww…" Sonic rub his bump with a smirk. "So you really care."

"Don't make me really hurt you." Jade smiled and joined the group hug.

"Sonic?" Tails let him go and stared at Sonic and Jody. "Why are you two wet?"

"And what happened to Robotnik?" Thomas asked.

"It's a funny history." Sonic chuckled.

XXXXXXXX

THAT NIGHT IN THE BIRCH'S HOUSE…

" … Then the piece of junk exploded sending us to the lake. I would be a goner if Jody here wasn't there." Sonic finished his _'funny'_ story. After hearing that the Eggman left, they decided the story could wait until they helped to clean the village. It took them the rest of the day, but the gang was finally sitting in the living room hearing the tale.

"Jody? Is that your name?" Amy turned to her. Jody decided to go along with them at their place. Not like they gave her an option.

"That's her nickname, her name is..." Sonic tried to remember but ended with a sweatdrop. "How was that again?" Jody standing a side the furniture stared at Sonic and rolled her eyes.

"Jochebed."

"Yeah! That!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What kind of name is that?" Jade commented aloud.

"That's not polite, Miss Jade." Cream corrected her sitting aside Amy with Cheese in her legs.

"The important thing is that everything went well." Thomas said. "But to make sure nothing else goes wrong, we'll lock the emerald in the laboratory."

"I checked twice the system and everything is in order and ready for a lock down." Omochao informed as he entered to the room.

"That's great! I will analyze it and the rings first thing in the morning." Thomas said in excitement.

"There is something I still don't understand." Tails thought aloud catching the attention of everyone. "Why did you took the emerald from that Robotnik guy anyway?"

Everyone glanced to Jody. She crossed her arms and looked to the window thinking on what to tell them. When they though she wasn't going to answer she sighted and looked back to them. "Because that jewel has a power beyond than everyone can imagine."

"So you took it so that bad man couldn't use it?" Cream asked and Jody looked away.

"You could say it in that way." Everything stayed silence after her answer. Nothing that girl said made sense. What was the emerald and why Eggman wanted it? In fact, why did she want it? But before anyone could keep asking, Margaret entered the room holding folded clothes.

"I'm glad to tell you that dinner is ready." She walked towards Jody and offered her clothes. "These are yours. I put them in the laundry because they were dirty." The girl looked at her all perplexed at the kind gesture and she received them.

"Thank you." She mumbled without looking at her.

"You are welcome, dear." Maggie responded warmly. The girl looked to the clothes she was wearing and then to Jade.

"I suppose you want your sweater back." Jody told her. She was surprised when smiled at her.

"You can keep it. It isn't my size anyway."

"Then why did you buy it?" Tails asked her.

"It was in offer." The gang groaned at Jade's respond. "Changing subject! What's for dinner, Grandma?"

"In honor of our hero," She indicated to Sonic. "Today is night of Chilidogs."

"Woohoo!" Sonic jumped in joy off the couch fists high up and before anyone could react he rushed to the kitchen.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" Amy stood and ran after him followed by everyone else if they wanted to have some Chilidogs left. Cream and Cheese stopped when they noticed Jody wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Cream asked.

"I will in a second." She responded simple and Cream smiled tenderly to her.

"Ok, Miss Jody." Then the little rabbit with the chao ran to the kitchen.

Jochebed stayed alone in the living room hearing the joyful noise that was coming from the kitchen.

_"Sonic! Eat one at the time!"_

_"Sorry! I just love Chillidogs!"_

_"Unless use a plate!"_

She couldn't help but to smiled and she laughed quietly. _'What an unusual group.'_ She thought and a warm feeling filling her body. But then a memory came to her mind and that feeling fade away. She looked down depressed knowing what would happen next.

XXXXXXXX

The celebration ended until midnight in the Birch's house, so Margaret suggested Amy and Cream to spend the night with. And after a quick call to their homes, Sonic and the gang decided to call off the night.

Sonic spend the night at Tails' room while the girls stayed with Jade's. Jade and Amy shared the bed as Cream, Cheese and Jody slept over a mattress on the floor and Omochao was in sleep mode over Jade's table.

The sun was hours away and everyone was sleeping in peachy and soundly… With the exception of Jochebed. She was lying over the mattress staring at the dark. She sighted and sat up looking at her side, Cream was deep in sleep. And very careful she stood up and continued changing in her clothes. When she finished she took her bag and walked to the door and opened it. She froze for an instant and looked back, watching the calm face of the girls. She hated to do it, but she had to. With a heavy sight she went through the door and closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE JEWEL OF STATION SQUARE**

The morning was illuminating Greenhills. It was hard to believe that there was peace in Knothole after the catastrophe caused by Robotnik.

At the Birch's house, Sonic was sleeping peacefully. After the big fight of yesterday, they were resting their mind and bodies.

"Mmm… Chilidogs…" Sonic mumbled happily between his dreams, lying over the mattress half cover and shoeless. "Another one please…" Suddenly the door slamming woke up Tails and Sonic from their slumber with a jump.

"SHE IS GONE! AGAIN!" Jade shouted from the door with Cream and Amy behind; the three of them still wearing their pajamas.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked sleepily rubbing his eye.

"That Jochebed girl! I woke up and she was gone!"

Sonic stood up and stretched. "Maybe she just went to the bathroom."

"I already check and she wasn't there." Amy confirmed.

"Maybe she is already down having breakfast?" Cream suggested positively.

"So you haven't gone down yet?" Tails asked as he got out the bed.

"Jade wanted to come and warn you first." Omochao announced as he join them.

"Chao. Chao." Cheese affirmed.

"Then," Sonic put on his sneakers and stood up with a grin. "Lets go down and join her." He said confidently and walked passing the shocked girls.

"Sonic! Wait for us!" Tails took his shoes and the gang ran after him.

"How can you be so sure that she is down stairs?" Amy asked as she followed Sonic down stairs.

"I know she is." He answered lightly. When they arrived in the living room it was empty.

"See?" Jade exclaimed. "She left!" She turned and went to the dinneroom. "What could we expect of a-"

"Thief?" The gang froze in the moment. Jody didn't left. In fact, she was helping putting the table.

"You really stayed." Tails affirmed.

"I decided to stick around for a while." She simple answered and continued to put the table.

"You woke up early." Jade commented suspicious.

"I was surprised too." They turned and saw Margaret coming out of the kitchen in an apron. " When I woke up she was already here making the juice." Then her gaze went to the three pajamas girls. "Why don't you change while I finish breakfast?"

Amy yelped loudly realizing that Sonic just saw her in a gown and slippers, so she ran and disappeared up stairs.

"Poor Amy." Jade said amusedly and turned to the little rabbit. "Come on, Cream." She extended her hand and when Cream took it, they left the room.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Sonic asked as he took sit. "I'm starving!"

"Typical." Jody mumbled as she took sit besides Sonic.

XXXXXXXX

IN ROBOTNIK'S BASE…

Tension was in the base, especially in the cabin where Dr. Robotnik was. Since yesterday, he had been watching the video in his screen, of the fights against the hedgehog over and over again. The more he saw, the angrier he got.

From the door, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkum where watching the doctor knowing that his temper was getting worse.

"This is bad." Whispered Decoe.

"Whatever happened in that village should have been." Becoe whispered back.

They remember when he arrived last night. Without saying anything, Robotnik went straight to his cabin and began to see the videos that recorded their robots before being destroyed.

"We have to think on something before he decides to unleash his fury in us." Decoe said worried.

"Then you better start now. He really looks like blowing up any second." Bokkum replied as he decided to fly away and hide until the storm passed.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic and the rest enjoyed their breakfast while hearing one of the funny stories of Thomas.

"Thanks for breakfast!" Everyone yelled together when they finished the last pancake.

"Magnificent as always, Maggie." Thomas greeted his wife as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"I will go to the laboratory with Omochao to prepare everything." Tails announced as he stood up and Omochao followed him.

"And I will go out to settle the stomach." Sonic said. But before he could move another millimeter, Thomas grabbed him from the back.

"Not so fast, speedy! I want you and everyone else in the living room. We are having a family reunion!" The old man ordered and everyone looked him in confusion.

"Since when we have family reunions?" Jade commented aloud.

"Since now." Then he looked at Jody still sitting in her place. "That includes you, little one."

Jody didn't need to ask to know why he wanted to gather all together. So she joined them and went to the living room. Everyone took seat; as always Amy practically jumped aside of Sonic making him uncomfortable.

"Jochebed?" Sitting in a fauteuil, Jody looked at Thomas. "You can start now, my dear."

Jody closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing for what she was about to tell them. Putting her thoughts together, she opened her eyes and began.

"Have you heard of the Chaos Emerald?"

"Before yesterday?" Sonic responded. "Never."

"Last night, you said it has a great power. What kind of power?" Tails asked.

"Stories say that The Chaos Emeralds are magical gemstones that contains infinite power."

"Wait! Are you saying that there is more than one?" Amy asked perplexed.

"That's right." Jody nodded and continued. "I can't tell you how many are… But I can tell you that they are very powerful and very dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Cream asked hugging Cheese feeling a bit scared.

"Because of their mystical properties." She answered. "Imagine it like a battery with multipurpose."

"Wow… It sounds like something coming out from a fairy tale." Jade thought aloud.

"Where do they come from?" Margaret asked.

"They are so ancient… That no one knows their origins." Jody said with mystery in her voice.

"How do you know so much of these Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked surprised of the knowledge of the girl.

"In fact, how did you know that Robotnik had it?" Thomas continued with the interrogation.

"I have my sources." Jody avoided the questions and they looked her suspiciously. It seemed like she won't say more of what she knew.

"Robotnik was desperately to recover it." Thomas held his chin in thought. "Can you tell us why at least?"

Jochebed's look turned emotionless and her voice become serious. "Rumors say that he wants the Chaos Emeralds to take over the world." Everyone was in chock. They expected everything but that.

"Take over the world?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"That's crazy!" Amy second.

"That's what I heard." Jody shrugged.

"I can't believe he left his career for a nonsense like that." Thomas said. "He was so brilliant mind with a great future."

"Yesterday you were witness of what he is capable of. I can assure you… We haven't seen the last of him."

"What are we going to do now?" Cream asked scary and silence came after. They understood, that they were involving with something big and dangerous. And it frightened them.

"What are we going to do," Margaret broke the silence. "Is take Cream and Amy home. I'm sure they want to fresh up."

"And Grandpa and I will go to the laboratory!" Tails said cheerfully.

"You said it!" Seconded Thomas.

"And I will go for that run!" Sonic said as he stood up and stretched.

"Jade, why don't you give Jody a tour around Knothole?" Thomas suggested.

"Fine... I'll show her around." She agreed annoyed.

Soon the cheerful sound filled the living room and everyone were back on their spirits again, except Jody.

"You must be joking." The chat froze with Jody's words. " How can you act like nothing?" She asked them coldly. "Aren't you worried at all?"

"There is nothing we can do by the moment so worry won't help at all." Sonic said. "We have to live our lives until the time for action comes." He winked at her with the thump up.

Her eyes become wide at hearing him unable to believe it. She looked each one of them smiling back to her. These people were positive that everything would be all right. So she sighted in defeat and she decided to do things their way.

XXXXXXXX

After the meeting, everyone split up. Thomas and Tails went to the laboratory as Margaret started with the housework, Sonic went for one of his runs and for last, Jade, Jody and Omochao took Amy, Cream and Cheese home and after that they went to Knothole.

Back to the two teenagers, Jade was having the worst time of her life. Ever since they left, the ambient become awkward. Jody hasn't said a word since then and Jade wasn't used to have the company of someone so reserved. When they were entering the town, Jade took a big breath and broke the ice.

"So... Where do you come from?" She smiled widely.

"From nowhere." Jody responded neutrally.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Whatever you say."

A vein formed in Jade's forehead and taking another deep breath she tried again.

"Look, I think we start with the wrong foot. Why don't we try from zero? After all we are going to pass many time together, without mentioning that we will practically going to live together and beside-" She turned to Jody and she was staring at her. "What?"

"You talk to much." She simply said.

"Excuse me?!"

"You don't know the half of it." Omochao interfered and he flew to Jody's side. "She even talks in her sleep. One night she was mumbling something about a guy-"

"OMOCHAO!" Jade grabbed him trying to shut him up. "How many times have I told you not to talk about my private life?!" Jade yelled as her cheeks turned pink. Jody looked at the little robot and remembered something.

"The first time I saw that thing, I thought it was an adornment." Jade looked at her surprised. She just initiated a conversation.

"It was supposed to be that. We can say it was a little accident." Jade said as she released him and the teenagers continued walking.

"What did she try to tell me?" Omochao thought aloud looking them walk away. "Wait for me!"

Walking for a few minutes, Jade showed Jody the buildings and the people that live in Knothole. Jody saw around her, there was a disaster thanks to Robotnik and she felt an uncomfortable feeling. When suddenly, a building called her attention.

"That's the library." Jade informed her when she stopped in front of it.

"How long has it been here?"

"I don't know?" Jade shrugged. "I think since the foundation of the village."

"Let's go." Without saying anything else, she walked in.

"Huh?" Jade and Omochao looked confused and followed her to the inside.

Once inside, Jody could see that even if it was an old building, but in perfect state. There were many books on the shelves; a perfect place to start. At the reception, there was a brown bear wearing glasses and Jody deduced that he was the librarian.

"Welcome." The bear greeted when he saw them.

"Hey, Ted!" Jade greeted him back. "Nice to see that the library is still in one piece."

"A little damage from the outside. But nothing that a little of cement and paint can't fix." He said cheerfully.

"Are you friends?" Jody asked, seeing how well they interacted.

"Kind of. He is Peggy's boyfriend." When Jody didn't responded she clarified. "Amy's big sister."

"Oh." Then she looked again to the bear. She knew that it was unusual for mobians of different species have a romantic relationship, but she didn't give it importance.

"What can do for you, young ladies?" Ted asked.

"We're looking for information." Answered Jody.

"Could you excuse us for a second?" Jade said sweetly as she jerk Jody away so Ted won't listen. "If you are looking for information, why don't go to my house and look online?"

"Not all the information is in a computer." She responded wisely.

"I'll be glad to help in anything you need." The girls turned to Ted who was smiling tendering to them. He walked to a computer and entered to the library system. "Tell me what are you looking." Jody got closer and told him what she wanted.

XXXXXXXX

After a couple of hours running, Sonic decided to lie down and stared to the sky. His thoughts lost as he remembered what happened in the last days. Never in his life even in his wildest dreams, he thought he would face someone like Eggman.

Remembering the words that Jody said, _'…you were witness of what he is capable of...'_ his eyes became more serious knowing that he had to be more alert if he wanted to protect his home and all those who he care about.

XXXXXXXX

"That should do it!" Thomas said as he finished checking the machine where the emerald was. "Time to test this _infinite_ power." He walked to the console where Tails was and tapped some codes. "I think this time we'll try 10%."

"Are you sure Grandpa?" Tails asked a little nervous.

"How much do you think we should test?" Tails tapped the keyboard and Thomas saw that he reduce the number to .001%.

"Alright…" Thomas was about to push the bottom.

"Wait!" Tails stopped him as he brought out a football helmet and put it on, and then he brought out a construction helmet and offered it to Thomas. "Just in case."

"I think you are exaggerating." Thomas put the helmet. "I mean, how powerful it could really be?" And he pushed the button.

XXXXXXXX

POLICE STATION IN KNOTHOLE…

The sheriff and others were busy, but not by controlling criminals in the station. They were doing paperwork. Each officer was at his desk working on forms of damage that Robotnik did in their beloved village.

"Done!" The rookie said as he put the last paper over the pile. "Can I go now?"

"No until you are done with this pile." Milly came to his desk and put another pile of document.

"Oh! Come on!" The rookie groaned jerking his head back. "When are we going to finish?"

From his place, Sy laughed and looked to the rookie. "You didn't think that all this police-business would be just persecutions and shootouts, do you?"

"I can dream." The rest of the department laughed until the phone rang. The female chinchilla got up and answered.

"Hello? Yeah… Ah-ha... We'll take care of that. Thanks." She hung the phone and stood up calmly. "Smoke is coming from the Birch's resident."

"Again?" The sheriff stood up and went to the closet. "Come on guys! Lets move." He took off his cowboy hat and replaced it by a fireman one.

XXXXXXXX

Jody, Jade and Omochao where in their way back home with a few books. Ted helped them to find information about ancient stones, but they could only find five books that were related. But the possibility was very low.

"I can't believe there is nothing about the Chaos Emeralds." Jade said annoyed.

"There might be records about them, but with different names." Jody responded.

"Different names?"

"Yes." Jody nodded. "They could have passed into history but without knowing what they really were."

"That's why you asked Ted to search legends and gemstones." Omochao realized.

"Maybe we can find something in this legends books." Jody reported. It was the last she said because someone knocked them from behind, sending the girls to the ground with a cry and the books fly away.

"Ow!" They looked back to see Amy lying in the floor. "Amy! What are you doing here?"

"And why do we have to meet like this?" Jody said as she reached the books. Amy stood up abruptly and looked at them and they noticed she was agitated.

"I just saw a news report! It looks like they found another Chaos Emerald!"

"WHAT!" The older girls and Omochao shouted in unison.

"Where?" Asked Jody.

"In Station Square!" Amy responded.

"Come on! My house is the closer!" Jade announced and they rush to the Birch's resident.

XXXXXXXX

The policeman, or in this case the fireman were finishing putting off the small fire in the laboratory of the Birch's.

"Well done, people!" The sheriff shouted as he turned off the hose. As a couple of firemen enter to make sure the construction wasn't unstable, Sy went to Thomas and Tails who were covered in ashes.

"Thanks Sheriff." Thomas said.

"Don't mention it. But be more careful next time." Sy responded friendly. Margaret arrived to the scene with a tray fill with cookies.

"Do you want a snack?" Margaret offered to the officers.

"Don't need to ask twice!" Sy said as he took a cookie and many others came closer as well to grab one.

"Excuse me, Mr. Birch." The rookie came closer to him with a cookie in a hand and a tablet in the other. "I have to fill the report. Do you know what cause the fire?"

"Hum… Well… You see… I…" Thomas conflicted to decide if it would be a good idea to tell them.

"Sheriff!" The attention was disturbed by one of the officer who inspected the laboratory. "The place is safe. The fire only caused smoke. The garage in complete state."

"Very well. Lets pick up all the equipment. You too, lad." Sy turned to the rookie. "Go and help them. I will take care of the report."

"Right away sir!" The rookie handled the table to his superior and went to help his comrades.

"Let me ask you one thing." Sy said seriously to Thomas. "Does this have something to do with that strange rock of yesterday?"

"We can say that." Thomas didn't doubt to tell him the true, knowing that his friend can be trusted.

"Tell you what, I will make the report skipping some details in exchange of an afternoon with a full explanation with Maggie's special brownies."

"Make that a deal!" Then both men shook hands.

After packing the stuff to the small fire truck, the officers-firemen went aboard and when Sy went to the driver sit, he looked out the window.

"See you later." And the sheriff took his leave.

"Thanks for the cookies!" Another man shouted from the back as the truck started to move going back to the town. When they lost sight of them, Tails went to Thomas' side.

"That was a close one." Tails exalted in relief able to speak up again.

"Hey!" The three turned to see the girls with Omochao running to them. "What just happened?" Jade asked when she looked to the garage.

"The emerald. That's what happened." Tails informed.

"Where is it?" Jody asked hurriedly.

"Right here." Thomas reached inside his coat for the emerald. "I took it out before the firemen arrived."

"You can tell us later!" Amy exclaimed anxiously. "We most go inside! Quick!"

Without more explanations, the girls run inside the house followed by the others. They went to the living room and Amy didn't doubt to take the control remote and turning on the TV. After changing a few channels she stopped in the one she was looking at.

_"…Any information, please contact to the number you see in screen. Now we go to Scarlet García from Station Square. You are on García." _The screen change to a high building with flames painted on the walls.

_"Thanks Mathew. Right now I'm standing outside the National Museum that today is going to open it's doors to a new exhibition where they are going to show the biggest diamond ever found." _Everyone in the living room froze._ "Rumors state that it's not only large, but also shines like the sun…"_

"Ring a bell?" Amy commented.

"How much are the possibilities?" Jade thought aloud.

"Null." Jody said. "But we must check just in case."

"Station Square is hours away and The Tornado is off function." Tails informed.

"I can drive you there." Thomas suggested. "Just fill the tank of the pickup and-" Suddenly he slapped his forehead. "I forgot! My car is still glued to a tree! I must make a call!" He rushed to the kitchen, making everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, if going by plane or car is out of question." Margaret commented. "That leaves the train."

XXXXXXXX

After Thomas made his call, he and Margaret decided to take the kids to the bus station that was in the edge of Knothole.

"Ok! Here are the passes!" Thomas announced as he handle the ticket to the four kids. "This bus should take you to Sunhills in forty minutes. There must take the fourth station, that will take you to Station Square."

"I'm surprised that you are taking this lightly, Grandpa." Jade commented.

"Don't be silly. We have full trust on you." He reached his pocket and brought out his wallet. "He's my credit card. Use it just for emergency." He was about to handle it to Jade, but in second thought he handled it to Tails. "You are in charge."

"Hey!" Jade complained all indignant.

"Be careful." Margaret hugged each one of them, including Jody for her surprise. "Stay together and call as soon as you arrive to Sunhills."

"We will." Tails affirmed and the four kids went inside the bus.

After taking sit, Amy took a deep breath and looked down. "I wish Sonic were here."

"Grandpa told us that as soon he comes back, he'd tell him where we are going. He might meet us there." Tails told her.

"Besides, his presence will be needed." They turned to Jody who was looking outside the window.

"Why you say that?" Jade asked.

"Just think about it." She turned to them. "If we were able to get at the conclusion that this diamond could be a Chaos Emerald, someone else could have made the same conclusion." The three froze in fear for her words and the image of Eggman came their minds.

XXXXXXXX

Robotnik, or Eggman for Sonic, was still analyzing the videos. For relief of his minions, he hasn't called any of his creations to release the stress. Decoe and Becoe where outside again but this time the gray one was holding a paper.

"Are you ready?" Becoe asked to his partner.

"No." Decoe responded, if he had a mouth to a saliva system he would have gulped. "But lets finish with this." So they entered to the room walking very careful. Eggman turned his head at them and the poor robots paralyzed in fear.

"W- we apologize for… for the interruption, Doctor." Decoe stumbled.

"But we found something that could be of your interest." Becoe extended the paper to his master.

Eggman grabbed the paper and he saw that was a print of an article of a newspaper and the title called his attention.

"Big diamond exhibition in Station Square's Museum." He read aloud and for the first time for hours he grinned.

XXXXXXXX

After three hours of traveling, the group finally arrived to Station Square. Deciding that would be more fast and safe to take the bus, they waited for the one that would take them to the center.

"Ok! Let's move!" Jade said as the bus arrived. They had little difficulty to aboard because of many people. "Alright let's keep together. Everyone stay closer. Closer… Not you, creep!" Jade yelled to a young man that was beside her and he backed up after see her aggressive reaction.

At the end they were able to find free seats but Tails didn't sat up, he stood up over the seat pressing his hand over the window, his eyes wide opened in amazement as the bus started to move through the city. Station Square was a city with huge buildings, thousands of people walking in the streets and cars passing through every second.

"Wow! I never imagine that the buildings would be so huge!" He said with a big smile.

"Tails seat down in this instant." Jade scolded him from the back seat.

"Is this your first time in the city?" Jody asked him from her side as he sat up.

"Yeah. I have lived in Knothole since I can remember. I can't wait to see the museum!"

"Remember why we are going there, Tails." Amy told him.

"I know. I know." Tails said shyly.

"Then you never had left the area?" Jody asked in surprise.

"Not far from Greenhills, not even in the Tornado."

"So this most be a full new experience for you." Jody smirked.

"It sure is!" He practically squealed.

"And Grandpa left him in charge of the credit card." Jade grumbled to Amy.

XXXXXXXX

Not long after Jody and the others left to Station Square, Sonic arrived home.

"I'm back." Sonic opened the door and noticed that the place was empty. "Hello? Anyone home?" He entered to the living room putting his fist in his waist and looked around.

"Sonic!" He turned and saw Margaret coming down from the stairs. "You finally arrive."

Then from the door of the garage came Thomas as he cleaned his hand in a rag with Omochao flying behind him.

"Sonic!" He said surprised for the blue hedgehog. "When did you arrive?"

"Just know. Where is everyone else?"

"They went to Station Square." Thomas informed him.

"Station Square?" Sonic was surprised by the news. "What for?"

"The news said about a jewel in the museum and we thought it could be a Chaos Emerald." Margaret informed him.

"They took the train." Said Thomas. "We wanted to go with them but I had problems with the pickup and-"

"Say no more!" Sonic hold his palm up. "I'll go to Station Square ASAP!" And in a flash he left the house. Thomas ran to the door as well.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?" He yelled at all lungs before the hedgehog disappeared in the road. Sonic brake slipping over the dirt and ran back to the house. He halted in front of Thomas and shrugged with a goofy grin, Thomas slapped his forehead.

XXXXXXXX

At the grand opening, journalists were waiting in the hall for the speech of the museum's director before the exhibition opened to the public.

"I can't believe they put us as security guards." A young afro-American whispered to his friend, a young man in his sixteen with cinnamon-brown eyes and with short silver hair. They were standing firm with hands on the back, in the back of the stage where the speech was taking place. Both young men were wearing military uniforms with the initials G.U.N. written on their vests.

"We are in the Junior Rank, Troy." Responded his companion. "You'll see in a blink we'll be in G.U.N. head quarters"

"You are too optimistic, Brendan."

"Relax, Troy." Brendan said with a smile. "Who knows what kind of excitement can occur."

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

XXXXXXXX

EMERALD COAST…

The sun was shining brightly and the people were having fun in the beach. Some were playing volleyball, building sandcastles and taking the sun or just hanging around with family and friends. The water edge was also fill with people as well, swimming or surfing.

The sea clear and nice for the exception the creepy shadow under the water that was coming closer to the beach. A beach ball flew over the water closer to the shadow.

"That's ok! I got it!" A girl went into the water and tried to recover the ball without noticing the shadow until it was too late. The shadow jerked out to the surface taking for surprise at the poor girl and the people of the beach revealing its true form.

A dome-headed robot, with blue eye-lens, instead of arms had big missiles and in the chest compartments. The robot surprised the people and until the girl screamed in terror was when people panicked.

The robot aimed an arm-missile and shot hitting the cab of lifeguards, a line connected to the body retracted the missile and fired another one destroying several cars making them explode. As the robot got out of the salt water, Eggman appeared high above to not be spotted.

"Is nothing more fun than making waves at the beach." Eggman commented to himself seeing how his robot destroyed everything that came at its path. "Well, we have our fun here, E-23 Missile Wrist. Time to visit the museum."

XXXXXXXX

After leaving the bus, Jody, Jade, Amy and Tails began searching the museum. Along the way they did some sightseeing in Station Square, visiting the shops, parks and other places. They had never seen a city as big and crowded, but Jody didn't have time for fun. In her mind, she only cared to reach the museum and confirm that the diamond was a Chaos Emerald or not.

"Finally!" Jade exclaimed as she looked from the map to the big building. "We're here!"

"The National Museum." Amy said.

"Let's go in then!" Tails exclaimed as he run to the entrance and the girls ran as well after him.

When the little fox went through the door he halted, his eyes and mouth wide opened in awe. The place was bigger from the inside. A lot of people walking around, coming in and out from the different gates that took them to different sectors.

"Wow…" It was the only thing Tails could say to describe the place. The moment was interrupted with a slap back his head. "Ouch!"

"How many times have I told you to not separate?" Jade scolded him.

"Sorry." Tails rubbed his head with a tear in the eye.

"Where is the diamond's exhibition?" Amy asked as she looked around anxiously.

"Maybe over there." Jody pointed to a gate guarded by two security guards and in top of them there was a big cartel with the words: THE GREATEST DIAMOND EVER SEEN.

"I already saw that!" Amy's cheek turned pink in embarrassment. The group approached to the gate but they didn't get far.

"Stop right there, kids!" The security guard stopped them. "You can't pass yet."

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"It isn't opened to public until the press conference is over." The other one reported.

"How long will it take?" Jade asked in annoying.

"An hour or so." Said the first guard.

"But we have to go inside, now!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry children. Meanwhile, why don't you go to the souvenirs shop? They have a new dinosaur set." The second guard hushed them away.

"Sure. I'm going to buy one, come back and put it in your-!" Jade mouth was shut by Jody hand before she finished the sentence.

"Thank for your attention." Still holding Jade, she and the others dragged the redhead away.

XXXXXXXX

While the robot walked in the middle of the street, police cars surrounded it and they started shooting. When the bullets didn't work, they brought the flamethrower and tried to burn it. The flames completely covered the robot and when the police thought they defeated it, the robot got out of the flames and struck the police cars, and continued it's way.

XXXXXXXX

Once they got away from the guards, Jody released Jade letting her breath again.

"Great! Now what?" She exclaimed.

"The only thing we can do now is wait." Tails told her.

"A thought came to me." Amy commented holding her cheek. "What are we going to do if it's really a Chaos Emerald?"

"We just take it." Jody said disinterested and they looked at her in disbelief.

"And the thief spoke!" Jade exclaimed dramatically.

"We can't do that!" Tails was the next to speak.

"Why not?"

"It's wrong! We can't just go and take it!" Amy exclaimed as well.

"I stole it from Eggman." Jody shrugged.

"That was different!" Jade exclaimed. "He is a mad scientist! This is a respectful museum!"

"Better yet. The security system will be easy to pass through." Jody said looking around analyzing the museum.

"Maybe if we explain the situation to the director…" Tails suggested trying to prevent a crime. But Jody just looked down at him.

"A brilliant genius… but still a little kid." Jody patted his head making Tails pout feeling insulted. "Beside we don't have time for diplomatic. We must act fast."

"Come on. Is not like Eggman will cross that door in any second." Jade said positively but suddenly a big robot crashed the wall.

"What about one of his killer robot?" Jody commented as the people stared in fear to the robot.

XXXXXXXX

In the other part of Station Square, a police officer was standing in a corner when someone called him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He jumped and turned to see a teen blue hedgehog that appeared from nowhere. "Could you tell me how to get to the National Museum?"

"Um… Sure." The officer said. "Is in the other side of the city, you have to take the bus to get there."

"Nah. I will run. Thanks officer." Sonic said.

"Are you sure? It will take a long time at foot." Then, the officer was interrupted by his radio. "Steven here." He put the rail to his earring and laugh. "Yeah right! A big robot destroying half city. Nice one, Robert." He hang off and looking down, the hedgehog was gone. "Where he go?"

XXXXXXXX

The robot was causing chaos inside the museum. People were trying to get away from him, and journalists were madly trying to film and take pictures of the commotion. Meanwhile, the two cadets were hidden behind large piece of the building.

"I told you the museum was exciting!" Brendan winced as the robot destroyed another wall with its missiles-arms.

"Now what?!" Troy asked. Brendan looked around him and saw the people running in fear.

"We have to get out the civilians!" He turned to his partner. "Start the evacuation at my signal!"

"What?" But in that moment Brendan got out of his cover and run to the robot. "Brendan! Come back!"

XXXXXXXX

The group from Knothole was hiding as well seeing how the robot destroyed the museum

"This is bad!" Tails said worried.

"Not doubt about it!" Exclaimed Jade in anguish.

"If only Sonic were here!" Amy pleaded.

"But he is not. Depends on us now." Jody said firmly while lifting the hem of her sweater revealing her dagger and unsheathed it.

"You had that thing all the time?" Jade asked puzzled. Before she could answer, a sound caught his attention. A piece of rubble flew and hit the robot head. E-23 turned his head and saw the attacker.

"Over here!" Brendan shouted as he threw another rubble. The robot launched a hand-missile that the guy barely ducked. "Come on! Try to catch me!" He stood up and through another rock. This time the robot started to follow as the boy went deep the building.

"Is he nuts?" Jody said eyes wide opened.

"We have to help him?" Amy announce as she followed them and Jody ran after her.

"Wait for us!" Jade screamed, but she and Tails where stopped by the young Afro-American.

"Where you think you are going?!" Troy stood in front of them. "We have to get out if here now!"

"But our friends-"

"Not another word!" Troy cut Tails as he hurried them out. "Everyone out!" He screeched to the rest of the people guiding them to the exit.

XXXXXXXX

At last, Jody was able to catch up and held her arm. "Amy! Wait up!"

"There's no time to waist! That boy needs our help!"

"What can you do? Besides, finding the diamond is the priority."

Amy looked at her angry and jerked her arm from her grasp. "Fine! Who needs you anyway?!" With that Amy continue running after robot leaving Jody behind.

"Great." She mumbled to herself and ran after her but in that moment the roof collapsed. Jody jumped back just in time but unfortunately the rubbish blocked the entrance.

"Now what?" Jody hissed. Looking up she saw the second floor through the hole in the roof and with great agility she climbed up.

XXXXXXXX

A barricade formed outside the museum and the young soldier was pushing Jade and Tails back the barricade when the Chief of Station Square approached to him.

"Is anyone else inside?!"

"Sir!" Troy saluted him. "Yes sir! My companion is inside trying to distracted the robot!"

"We already send the alert! You did well kid. Stay put. Well take care of the rest." The chief said hurriedly as he run to his men.

"Jade? What about Amy and Jody?" Tails asked.

"Knowing our luck, in any second something will come that will change the board." Suddenly a blue light passed over them making a gust of wind and went inside the museum. Jade put away the hair of her face and smile down to Tails. "See?"

XXXXXXXX

Jody tried to get to the roof running through the second floor and could tell that she was getting closer thanks to the sound of destruction. Finally she spotted the stairs and jumped down; she landed a few meters behind the robot and saw that was able to corner the guy. Before she could think in a plan she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turned at the instant because she knew who was. Big mistake.

"You took your time." When she finally turned back, Amy had her hammer out and run after the robot.

"Leave him alone you big bully!"

"Amy don't!" Jody yelled trying to stop her.

"No! Stay back!" Brendan screamed when he noticed her.

Amy hit the leg of the robot but it just made a nasty cramp in Amy's hand. The robot looked down at her and she was shaking her hand to soft the pain, immediately it took her with his metallic claws making the pink hedgehog scream in panic. The robot lifted her until they where eyes to lens with her eyes filled of terror.

"Amy!" Jody unsheathed her dagga again and ran to her rescue. Suddenly Brendan, who took the opportunity to surround the robot, caught her.

"Stay back! Is too dangerous!" He said as he tried to hold her back.

"HELP!" Amy screamed as the robot tight the grip. "JODY!"

"AMY!" Before she could release herself from the guy's grasp, a blue ray appeared and tackled Missile Wrist scramble back a bit and the being landed, gracefully in front of it.

"Hey there! Did I miss the party?"

"Sonic!" Jody screamed for first time in relief.

"You better let Amy go!" The blue hedgehog pointed to E-23 who responded shooting the other arm. Sonic was able to dough each attack without having the opportunity to rescue Amy.

Brendan and Jody took cover behind a broken wall. "Where this guy came from?" Brendan asked in awe as he watched the blue hedgehog confronting the robot.

"Is the same question I have been asking myself in the last days." Jody answered as they saw how the robot was able to hit Sonic and send him crash to another wall. "He can't do much with Amy there." She realized.

"What do you suggest?"

Jody just got out the wall with her dagger in hand. She threw her weapon hitting directly to the elbow of the robot. Sparks came out making the robot to drop Amy with a scream.

Brendan run as fast as he could and caught her before she touched floor. "Thanks." Amy looked up gratefully.

"Not problem." Then the robot aimed at them. He was about to shoot when Sonic kick it giving Brendan the opportunity to escape with Amy. But the kick wasn't very effective; the robot aimed again its arms and shot damaging many invaluable exhibitions.

"The director is going to have a heart attack." The young man commented as he saw how another showcase was destroyed. "Hey, kid!" He screamed putting both hands around his mouth. Sonic ducked another attack and look at him. "You must take that thing out before it destroys the museum!"

"No problemo!" Sonic winked with the thump up and whistled to the robot. "Hey! Let's change battleground!" And he disappeared up stairs. The robot locked the hedgehog before disappearing and changed in infrared vision, it followed him up out side the roof.

"Something tells me you will regret telling him that." Jody said aloud.

"Huh?" Brendan looked at her confuse, but it clarify when the robot aimed to the roof and shoot the missiles making a hole all the way to the roof and impulse itself up. Brendan almost had a fit.

"Told you so." Jody said as she and the other looked through the big holes.

XXXXXXXX

The multitude outside the museum got bigger when the press arrived. Scarlet Garcia was in front the camera rolling the situation.

"Right now we are standing out side the National Museum. What it looked like a wonderful day to the museum became a horror movie when a huge machine went through the entire city and into the museum destroying everything in its path. There have been several injures and-" She was interrupted by several explosion.

"Hey! There is something on the roof!" A man from the crown shouted. Everyone looked up to see that the destruction was now taking place outside; unfortunately they couldn't see what was exactly going on.

XXXXXXXX

But the trio knew Sonic was having a difficult time fighting Missile Wrist, using mini missiles front it chest.

"Talking about déjà vu!" He thought aloud as he dodge another missile.

XXXXXXXX

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Brendan asked looking at the girls and noticed Jody looked for something in her pocket.

"Amy! How is your arm?" Jody asked.

"Fine... Why?" Amy looked at her confused by such question.

"Because we are sending a message." Jody smirked as she brought out a bright ring.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic was trying to get closer but it didn't have the chance. When it stopped with the tiny missiles it continued with the arm-missiles again.

"SONIC!" The blue hedgehog turned to the hole seeing Amy's hammer spinning out of it, but what really caught his interest was the bright ring in the handle.

"Yes!" He ran and jumped catching the hammer, taking the ring and squishing it. When he felt the energy filling its body, he threw the hammer back to the hole and spin directly to the robot.

He finally hit it making him bounced high up and the robot stumble a few steps back. When Missile Wrist recovered, it looked up and shot both arms-missiles, but Sonic dodge them easily. He jumped from missile to missile making fun of the robot.

"I think is time to finish this!" He said aloud as he stayed in one missile as it returned. Once connected to the arm, Sonic took Jody's dagger from the elbow and stung his tongue at the robot. Missile wrist tried to hit him with its other arm but Sonic jumped high making the robot destroyed it own missile-arm. The robot shot more mini missiles from its chest up to Sonic, ending collided between them and exploding. Suddenly from the smoke Sonic appeared spinning down at full speed and crashing the head of Missile Wrist destroying it.

XXXXXXXX

From inside, the others saw in awe and horror when the explosion occurred, and Brendan covered them when it happened.

"What they said is true." The trio saw the smoke and dirt vanish to see Sonic walking to them as he dust off. "Museums can be a very interesting."

"Sonic!" Amy squealed as she ran and hugged him very tight. "You are my hero!"

"Yeah…" Sonic choked. "Are you guys OK?" He asked as Amy, surprisingly let him go and turned to the others.

"We are fine." Brendan said. "Thanks to you."

"That's good. By the way, this is yours." Sonic handled the knife to Jody who received it indifferently. "Are you okay?"

"Did you saw Eggman for any chance?"

"Who is Eggman?" Brendan asked.

"Now that you mention it…" He held his chin in though. "I didn't see him."

"And the exhibition is in the other part of the building." It's when they realized, the robot was but a distraction then they run back inside.

"I'm serious! Who is Eggman!" Brendan shouted as he went after them.

XXXXXXXX

As they thought, Eggman was over his aircraft searching inside the museum.

"It looks like E-23 Missile Wrist did a good job as a distraction." Eggman grinned evilly as he floated to the new exhibition. He hopped off his vehicle and walked to the center of the room where a showcase was guarding the big diamond.

XXXXXXXX

"So you said this Eggman send that robot to steal the jewel?" Brendan asked as they were running in the halls.

"To make it short, yes." Jody answered him. They arrived to the room in time to see Eggman holding the white marquise-shaped jewel and a strange machine in the other hand.

"Eggman!" They shouted in unison and the mad scientist looked over his shoulder and turned back to the machine.

"Hey!" Brendan ran passing them. "You better return the diamond and surrender!" He demanded. Eggman tight his grip in the objects and turned to him.

"You are very brave or very stupid to direct to me in that way, boy." He said.

"Hum. Well… I…" Brendan didn't how to answer to that.

"Is over Eggman!" Sonic said and stood in front of Brendan. "Your robot is defeated. Why don't you just-" But before he could finish, Eggman threw the diamond to Sonic catching it easily but confused.

"You can keep it. It's not a Chaos Emerald so it's useless to me." With that he returned to his aircraft. "I'll be back." He pressed a bottom and a mini-missile was shoot from a little compartment that destroyed the wall.

Sonic and the others covered themselves from the explosion and when they turned back Eggman has gone.

"He's good at sneaking out." Sonic commented as he looked at the diamond. "Here." He handed it to Brendan. The boy caught it and looked back at him surprised. "If it isn't a Chaos Emerald, then there's not need for us to keep it."

"A... Chaos Emerald?" He said confused.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog introduced himself.

"I'm Amy Rose." The pink girl introduced herself kindly.

When the looks fall in Jody she sighted annoyed. "Jochebed."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Brendan." Suddenly noises of many footsteps were coming from the entrance and the young man realized whose were. "The back-up is here."

"We have to leave if we don't want to ask questions." Jody informed.

"I will distracted them so you can sneak out from behind." Brendan said.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sonic said.

"Thanks again, Brendan." Amy said grateful.

"I am the one who should thank you. Now go." Brendan hurried them, and watched them escape through the hole that Eggman made.

XXXXXXXX

After the people saw how the robot ended up the building with a big explosion and another a smaller from the inside, it was when the SQUAD finally decided enter.

"I think everything calm down." Troy said in the barricade with Tails and Jade.

"Well… Now that everything is over." She fixed her hair with a hand and leaned to Troy. "Hi, I'm Jade." She flirted taking the guy by surprise. Tails looked away in embarrassment of Jade's behavior and then he noticed Sonic, Amy and Jody in the edge of the crowd waving at him.

"I'm Troy." He finally answered as he leaned in barricade flirting back.

"And I'm Tails! Nice to meet you! Bye!" The little fox interrupted the moment grabbing Jade's wrist and pulling her away.

"Hey!" Jade complained as her little friend dragged her away.

Troy saw them go and grumbled. "Oh men."

XXXXXXXX

Tails dragged Jade until they joined the others out of the crowd.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"We will tell you later. First we have to get out of here!" Amy informed them as they ran away from the museum without anyone noticed them.

XXXXXXXX

The gang took the train back to Greenhills, including Sonic with a little persuasion of Amy's hammer and a dozen of chilidogs. He was sitting comfortable as he enjoyed his fifth chilidog as Amy was sitting by his side eating a croissant and Tails in the window examining the drained ring.

"Why did you decide to bring a ring?" Tails asked to Jody who was sitting in front of them eating a subway with Jade by her side eating a hamburger.

"Just in case." She simple answered taking a sip of her juice.

"That was very useful." Sonic said as he started his sixth chilidog.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Everyone looked at Amy who was looked sad. "I was the one who thought it was a Chaos Emerald."

"So did Eggman." Jody said. "If you haven't told us, who knows what would have happen."

"For someone who wants to keep himself in secret, he knows how to draw the attention." Jade commented.

"Nothing will stop him from getting the Chaos Emeralds, isn't it?" Tails commented worriedly.

"No." Jody answered. "But we will be there to stop him.

"We?" Sonic smirked at her and the other smiled wide as well, making her snorted with a smirk.

"Yes… We."

Amy smiled tenderly feeling much better then she looked up to one of the TV's and a news report was casting the event of that day.

"Hey! Is that Brendan guy!" She pointed as the others turned to see the screen.

_"...There's still no suspect for the responsible of the robbery attempt, but luckily there were no injured. And most importantly, the great diamond was protected and returned to the museum thanks to the courage of Brendan Tower, cadet of GUN Academy. So Mr. Tower, how does it feels to be a hero? " _The reporter put the microphone close to Brendan.

"_Actually, it wasn't me._" He said surprising the reporter. "_It was thanks to a good citizen._" He looked at the camera and continued. "_I will always be grateful to you and anything you need, don't doubt to look for me._"

"I think that was meant for you, Sonic." Jody said as the news came back to the station.

"We might not found a Chaos Emerald. But we sure get a new friend." Sonic winked with his thump up, as the train continues its way to Greenhills disappearing in the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

THE GUARDIAN OF ANGEL ISLAND

A new week was beginning in Knothole. It seemed an eternity after what happened that weekend. The villagers decided to leave behind the attack Robotnik did and continue with their lives. But certain people life changed forever.

Inside the Education Center or school, Jade was hanging off a railing and beside her; Amy was sitting on a bench eating her lunch.

"Of all the buildings Eggman destroyed, he had to miss school." Jade complained.

"C'mon, Jade. It isn't so bad." Amy laughed.

"In fact I agree." They heard a feminine voice and looking back, they saw a female rabbit with cream and orange fur, brown eyes and she was wearing a lavender dress with a crimson vest, crimson shoes and an orange ascot. That lady was the respected mother of Cream. "Otherwise I would be out of job."

"Morning, Miss Vanilla." Amy said politely.

"Morning, Ma'am." Jade said as she went down the tube.

"Good Morning!" Running to them, Cream came with her own lunch. "May I join you for lunch?" She asked politely.

"Sure." Amy answered as Cream sat beside her.

"Wanna join us, Ma'am?" Jade asked as she took sit as well.

"I'd love to." And she sat down next to Jade. "I heard you had a big time yesterday." Vanilla said starting the conversation.

"You have no idea." Said Amy as she bit her apple.

"Why didn't you call me?" Cream asked disappointed.

"Is not that we didn't wanted." Jade told her. "Everything was so fast that we barely had time to blink."

"Jade?" Vanilla looked at the teen. "Cream told me the new girl would stay in your house." The redhead nodded. "She also said that she helped her to get out of that awful robot the other day. I would like to meet her and thank her."

"Not a problem to me, if they were home." Seeing their confused faces, she specified. "Tails was able to fix the Tornado and wanted to test it. I think Jody and Sonic went with him." She bit her sandwich and continued. "But they left this morning. I think they'll be back soon."

xxxxxxxx

Flying away from Greenhills, Tails was piloting the Tornado with Jody in the back seat and Sonic over a wing.

"Everything works perfectly!" Tails said as he checked the panel. "Thanks for coming with me."

"To be honest, I needed to get out." Jody sighed, feeling the fresh air brushing her face. She spent all night looking at the books she took out of the library until dawn, but nothing gave her a hint of the Chaos Emeralds. And after Omochao mention that Tails wanted to test the Tornado, she sign up instantly. And since Sonic had nothing better to do, also joined them.

"Miss Seriousness is finally relaxing?" Sonic smirked.

"Hmph." She ignored him and looked the landscape. "I thought you only fly in Greenhills."

"Since Station Square, I thought it would be better to explore new zones." Tails informed her.

"I totally agree!" Sonic winked and held up the thumb.

Jody looked back down again and saw a swampy, overgrown rainforest. From above, they could see what appeared to be remains of pyramids. What they saw used to be the ancient homeland of a great civilization long forgotten through the centuries.

"Are those…?"

"Yep. Those are Mystic Ruins!" Tails said excited.

"We have to be careful then." Jody said.

"Someone is a little nervous?" Sonic mocked her. "What's worrying you? There's nothing there but ruins." Sonic said looking down.

"No, Sonic. It's because Mystic Ruins is a no-fly zone." Tails informed.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because is a Blind Spot Satellite." Jody tried to clarify, but after seeing Sonic still confused she let him be.

"Listen, I'll take altitude. So hang on!" Tails warned them.

The plane started to elevate between the clouds. Soon they were inside a beautiful sea of clouds and the magnificent scene amazed them.

"Wow…" Sonic whispered. "How high are we?"

"Let's just say that we could see a Boeing 747." Tails smiled proudly.

Jody was also admiring the view. She would never say it out loud, but it was beautiful and she was enjoying it. But a light inside her bag caught her attention interrupting the moment. In a second, the light intensified making Sonic and Tails noticed it too.

"What's that?" Sonic asked as Jody looked inside her bag bringing out the Chaos Emerald shocking the blue hedgehog.

"What's going on back there?" Tails asked in panic when the light was getting even more intense.

"You brought the Emerald?" Sonic said a bit amusedly.

"She what?!" Tails didn't thought it was funny.

"Forgive me, but I didn't trust it in hands of Thomas." She simply said and earned a laugh from Sonic.

"She has a point there, Tails." Sonic said, but before the little fox could protest the emerald shone brightly blinding them.

"What is going on?!" Sonic shouted covering his eyes.

"I don't know!" Jody shouted back. And as the energy came out as sparks and thunders from the emerald, the plane started to lose equilibrium.

"The Tornado!" Tails shouted gripping the controls. "I'm loosing control."

The plane began to move out of control and fell into the sea of clouds. The passengers clung to the Tornado and before they could scream, they noticed that they were going to crash into some trees. At the last moment, Tails managed to dodge them but the plane was still out of control. The Tornado hit the ground and slid on the floor. The last thing they saw was a large tree before everything went dark.

xxxxxxx

"Sonic!" A worried voice called him from the darkness.

"Come on, wake up." Another voice said more selfless.

Sonic groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes to see the worried face of Tails and the neutral one of Jody.

"Sonic! You are alright!" Tails squeal in relief.

"Good thing you wake up." Jody said. "I was about to slap you."

"Thanks for the kind gesture." He sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"When the Tornado crashed to the tree you went flying." Tails informed him.

"Then your face met the dirt." For a second they saw a smile in her lips.

"Well, glad you had fun." Sonic got up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I think we crashed in Mystic Ruins." Tails said as he approached to the Tornado and analyzed the plane.

"How bad is it?"

"Not as it seems." Tails opened the cabin to inspect the motor. "Most of the damage has to be for the Chaos Emerald."

"Talking about it," Sonic turned to Jody. "What make it act like that?"

"How I'm supposed to know?" She responded coldly.

"Just asking." Sonic grinned and turned to Tails. "So can you fix it?"

"I think so." Tails said checking the motor. "But a will need a few extra parts."

"In Mystic Ruins, there's a train station in the other side of the mountain. Maybe you can get what you need there." Jody said looking around.

"Hard to tell where the mountains are?" Sonic said as he looked up to the tall trees.

"I'll fly over and check." The fox suggested moving his tails and flew up.

"Do you see something?" Sonic shouted.

"Not yet! It's too cloudy!" Tails shouted back. Then the clouds and the mist began to disperse and what he saw left him speechless.

"Tails! Everything OK?" Sonic shouted a bit worried.

"What do you see?" Jody shouted as well.

"Guys…" The tone of astonishment in the voice of the little fox made them worry. "You better come up here."

Sonic and Jody exchanged glances and began to climb the tree. Sonic, being faster reached the top first and shared the same shock as Tails. When Jody finally joined them, she was able to see what was so shocking. As the fog dispersed, they realized that they were on an island… a floating island.

"Impossible…" Jody whispered to the wind. After a few minutes admiring the view, they came down from the tree.

"This is not good." Tails said as they touched ground. "Without the Tornado, we are trapped up here. Where ever is this place."

"So now what?" Jody asked.

"Let's try calling for help with the radio." Sonic suggested.

"I can't, Sonic. It's a Blind Spot Satellite." Tails told him.

"I remember that. But I didn't get it in that moment."

"It means there is no way to communicate." Jody informed him.

"Oh! Then we are stuck." Sonic joked.

"I'll try to fix the Tornado with what I have." Tails said as he inspected the propeller.

"Meanwhile I will check the area." Jody said and walked away.

"Wow!" Sonic ran in super speed a stood in front of her. "Since when you are an explorer?"

"It's clear we'll stay here for a while. We must look for shelter and food." She walked passing him continuing her way to the jungle. The boys watched her go and Sonic turned back to Tails.

"Stuck-up." He smirked pointing at her.

"I heard you." He winced at hearing her voice in the distant.

"Sonic, maybe you should go with her." Tails suggested.

"Are you sure, buddy?" Sonic wanted to confirm not liking the idea of leaving his little friend alone.

"Yes." He nodded smiling at him. "I'll stay and do what I can to fix the Tornado."

"Alright. Don't talk to strangers." And he ran to catch up with Jody.

"Don't worry." Tails said to himself looking around. "I won't."

xxxxxxx

Jody was walking deeper into the jungle. She was looking around the area searching up to the trees in case they had fruit and at last she spotted fruit in the top of a tree.

"So, what do you think?" Instantly, she reached for her dagger and when she turned, she saw Sonic standing just at her side.

"Don't ever do that again!" She hissed at him.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Forget it." She gives up seeing that it was useless.

After lowering the fruit of the tree, they continued to explore the area. By then I had found more fruit and Sonic decided it was time to go back.

"I think we have enough for now." He said as he munched a fruit. "Let's go back with Tails." And he turned around to head back. Jody was about to follow him when something in the bushes caught her attention. Sonic looked back and realize that Jody wasn't following him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" When Jody didn't answered, Sonic walked after her. He went out of the bushes as well and saw Jody standing there. "What's the matter?"

"See for yourself." She responded moving aside letting Sonic see a small shrine-like temple.

"What is that?" Sonic asked as he approached and kneel in front of it to have a better look.

"I don't know but… I saw it before." She dropped the fruits and brought out a book from her bag. She looked between the pages and showed it to Sonic. In the page was the picture of the little temple.

"It's looks alike." He said as he took the book.

"It says that these thing has been found near Mystic Ruins." When Jody approached, her bag glowed again. She brought out the emerald and as before it was glowing intensely.

"It's doing it again." Sonic said annoyed. And when Jody walked away, the glow of the emerald decreased and when he approached the temple, it increased.

"And it looks like it's reacting to something." She walked passing the little structure seeing how the glow increased a bit.

"Then let's find out." Sonic said dropping his own cargo and they let the emerald guide them to what ever was reacting.

xxxxxxx

BACK TO THE TORNADO…

Tails was trying his best to fix the plane. He brought out his head from the copartner with his face dirty with oil.

"It's useless." He said with a sad sigh as he cleaned the sweat of his forehead. "I need spare parts." He hopped down and sat hard leaning aver the plane. "And I don't think this island have any spare store." Closing his eyes, he tried to relax. Without knowing that he was being watched. Up the trees a couple of red eyes were observing him.

xxxxxxx

The emerald led them to a small mountain range and into a cave, using the bright gemstone to illuminate their steps. In the end, they were able to see the light of day and when they came out, they went to a forest.

"Awesome!" Sonic exclaimed with wide eyes.

They witnessed an ecosystem alongside another. They walked to the depths of the woods reaching to a cliff and managed to see the rest of the landscape of the floating island. In the distant they could see a mountain of ice and a volcano.

"What in the world is this place?" Jody said in disbelief.

"Beats me." Sonic smirked. "But I like it."

Jody rolled her eyes and looked at the emerald. "Let's just find what this thing is reacting to so we can get out of this wonderland."

They got closer to the edge until they found a way down to a meadow. They kept walking until they arrived to a big and narrow fissure, but this one didn't have end. It was literally a crack in the island. Sonic walked closer and looked down, able to see the clouds passing down the floating island, he made a long whistle.

"I wouldn't like to have that fall."

Jody went by his side and looked at the other side and then to the emerald. It seems that they would have to cross. Then she saw some kind of structure on the other side.

"There is something on the other side." She said. Sonic saw to the same direction as she. Putting a hand over his eyes, he spotted what she was referring to.

"You're right". He affirmed. Jody looked around and saw a bridge leading across the crack.

"Look!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what I call luck!" When they arrived to the bridge, they saw that it was a very old bridge made of rope and wooden tables. Many planks were missing or broken, and the rope seemed rotten.

"I think you should look the definition of luck." Jody told him putting back the emerald into her bag and walked closer to the bridge. She put a foot over the first plank and did some pressure making the wood squeak and creak.

"How are we going to pass this?" She yelped when Sonic carried her in bridal style and before she could protest, he ran through the bridge overthrowing it for completely in the way. Once in the other side, he placed her on her feet.

"Like this." Sonic smirked at her.

"Don't… You… Oh, never mind." Jody decided to ignore him and continued walking to whatever they saw.

Soon they reached the building and were amazed by what they saw. The ruins of a step pyramid with a small altar surrounded by seven pillars. And right at the top and center of the structure was a large green diamond-cut stone.

"An… Emerald?" Jody could barely say.

"Jumbo size!" Sonic exclaimed. They exchanged glances and approached the altar and when they reached the top, Jody took out their emerald, and then the giant stone began to shine. The two gems flashed in sync reacting to each other. And after a while both stopped to shine.

"What was that?" Sonic asked amazed.

"I'm not sure. But it was like if they were calling for each other…" She affirmed and approached, and slowly she put a hand over the stone. Even with the glove on, she could feel the warm that emitted.

Suddenly Sonic's ears twitched. He looked around and heard the wind brushing the trees and bushes. And put himself in guard.

"Have you ever felt you are been watched?" Sonic asked without looking at her.

"All the time. Why?" Jody looked at him in confusion.

Without warning, a shadow jumped from the bushes directly to them. Sonic took Jody from the waist and jumped back just in time when the shadow hit the floor making a cloud of dirt blocking the view of the attacker.

"So it's true." A voice deep and intimidating said. The dust dispersed, showing a red echidna kneeling in a small crater a hand inlaid in the middle. He pull out his hand showing that he was wearing white boxing gloves with two spikes in the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray buckle. In his chest was a white mark of a waxing crescent.

"What is your problem, dude?!" Sonic screeched pissed off.

"Who are you?" Jody demanded.

"Silence!" The strange mobian yelled furiously. "I'm the one who will make the questions here!"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Sonic mocked with him and the echidna got angrier.

"I know why you are here." He stood tall and pointed at them. "And I assure you I won't let to take the Master Emerald!"

"Master Emerald?" Jody mumbled confused.

"Don't play dumb to me!" The echidna became inpatient. "I know exactly who you are, thieves."

"We aren't thieves." Sonic tried to reason.

"Oh, really? Then what's that?" He pointed to the Chaos Emerald that Jody was holding. Sonic looked to Jody and back to the red mobian with a sweatdrop.

"Heh… Well, that's a funny story." He said nervously. In that moment, the echidna launch to them. Sonic and Jody jumped away to dodge the blow and the echidna passed between them.

"Calm down before someone gets hurt!" Sonic yelled to the echidna.

"That's the idea."

"Fine. Have it your way!" With a confident smirk, Sonic jumped down the pyramid and the new guy jumped after him leaving Jody alone.

In the base of the pyramid the two spiked mobians were facing each other. Sonic was standing tall with confident and the echidna has his fist up ready to start.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Sonic asked once more time. The echidna ran forward him with a warrior cry. "Just making sure." Sonic jumped making the echidna hit the spot and destroying the piece of land.

The red guy continued to throw punches and Sonic continued dodging them.

xxxxxxx

Jody saw them getting away. So not wanting to be kept behind, she followed them.

xxxxxxx

The echidna hit another rock destroying it missing Sonic. Looking up he saw the blue hedgehog had jumped and landed in another rock.

Sonic looked down at the echidna, starting to get annoying. The red guy tried to hit him again, but Sonic kept dodging him. When the echidna attacked again and Sonic took action by jumping high. When the echidna looked up, Sonic was going to send a kick. But he was surprised the echidna made a fast round off dodging his kick.

Sonic had to admit it. This guy was tough. For the first time in ages, he was having a good challenger. The new guy had even managed to land a punch or kick.

They arrived to a stream that fell to the bottom of the fissure, far from the altar. In that point Sonic was having a hard time dodging the punches, so he changed his tactic. He jumped crossed the stream and ran to the pine forest.

Seeing the cliff, Sonic saw a chance to loose him so he ran up over the wall. He smirked in satisfaction almost reaching the top but when he looked over his shoulder he yelp in surprise. The echidna used his fists to climb the cliff and was doing it in great speed.

Sonic kept running until he got to the top of a tall pine that was at the edge of the cliff. He exhaled and cleaned the sweat of his forehead.

"Ha! I want to see him coming up here." Suddenly, the tree started to swing to a side. The echidna was uprooting the tree with his own hands.

The echidna pulled off the tree and lifting it over his head, he threw it sending Sonic fly away. But he landed on his feet. Looking back he saw a tree coming down to him. He dodged it and another tree started to fall, followed for many others.

The echidna was punching the bases of each pine in intent that one would crush the hedgehog. But Sonic ran avoiding each tree easily; he even glance back and mocked at him. The echidna yelled in fury and increased his speed.

Sonic run over a log, but a falling pine hit it making a catapult sending him flying. In the air, he saw his opportunity when the echidna made another pine fall. Using the tree as a ramp, he started to spin and went directly to the red guy.

Sonic tackled him but the echidna contained the impact. But not for long, because his feet started to slid backward until both where over the edge and rolled down.

xxxxxxx

Far away, Jody was watching the battle as she reached the stream. She stopped at the edge of the waterfall, watching how it fell to the fissure. Then her attention went right back to the two mobians rolling down a few kilometers away and as soon as they touch land, they stood up and continued the fighting.

Jody was so distracted that she didn't notice one of the fallen trees rolling down to her. Luckily, she noticed before it hit her and dodged it, then she saw more trees rolling right to her. But as she dodged, the trees pushed her to the edge. Until finally she was hit by one, throwing her to the fissure.

Without hesitation, she drew his dagger and embedded it in the wall to stop her fall. Holding on, she looked down and froze. The clouds spread revealing the ocean. If she falls, she won't survive. So swallowing her pride, she did something she never thought she would.

"SONIC!"

xxxxxxx

The hedgehog's ears twitched hearing his name, letting an opening to the echidna to punch him in the face and send him flying.

"Sonic!" He heard his name again, looking around he identified where it was coming from.

"Jody!" He gasped loudly. Once he touched land, he ran directly to the place ignoring the red guy.

"Get back here! You quitter!" The echidna yelled in rage.

"We will set this later!" Sonic shouted over his shoulder and kept running. The echidna growled in rage and ran after him.

xxxxxxx

Jody was trying to use her free hand and feet to hold herself, but the wall was too flat and inclined inward. The only thing that kept her from falling was her dagger and it was starting to slip out.

"Sonic!" She shouted again.

"I'm coming!" Sonic shouted, as he got closer. Grabbing a long loose root in his path, he threw it at the end of the fissure. Jody saw the root and when she took it, the dagger came loose causing her to fall. Sonic yelled hitting the ground and slid stopping at the edge, without releasing the root.

"Hold on! I got you!" He shouted as he tried hard to pull her up. Usually he could have done it without problem, but thanks to the battle he was wear out.

xxxxxxx

The red echidna watched him from distance, seeing how vulnerable the blue hedgehog was in that moment as he tried to safe his companion. After thinking it deeply, he growled in frustration.

xxxxxxx

Grunting, Sonic tried to pull her up again but ended falling back. He was too exhausted. Jody was trying her best to climb the root, but stopped after realizing the root started to break.

"Sonic! Hurry up!" She shouted in panic.

"I'm working in that!" He shouted back. Suddenly a white-gloved hand took the root taking him by surprise. It was the echidna.

"On my count, pull!" He commanded. "You got it?!"

Sonic blinked the shock and smirked "Right!"

"One! Two! Three!" And both pulled the root.

They were now standing up as they pull the girl up. When she arrived to the edge, Sonic kneeled and extended his hand to her as well as the red echidna and she took both without doubts pulling her out of the abysm. Breathing heavy, she sat trying to recover from the shock.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked her. Jody looked at him and nodded.

"I think so." Then she looked to the echidna. "Thank you."

"Yes." Sonic agreed. "Thanks for the hand." The echidna responded with a growl and stood up.

"Get up." He commanded.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at him confusedly.

"We haven't finished our battle." He explained. "And I won't fight an opponent that is in disadvantage. Now put them up!"

"Oh. In that case I'll stay down here." Sonic smirked and sat comfortable. The echidna growled and walked close, then Jody sat over her legs and held a hand to stop him.

"Wait!" She said. "We at least have the right to know why you are attacking us!"

"I don't owe you any explanation!" The echidna snapped at her.

"Oh, no?" She stood up. "Because your childish fight I almost fell to the ocean." The echidna glared at the hedgehog and growled in frustration.

"I was informed that a blue hedgehog with his henchmen would come to my island to steal the Master Emerald." He explained.

"Master Emerald?" Sonic scratched his head in confusion. "You mean that big shiny rock? We thought it was a Chaos Emerald." The echidna growled at him.

"Not helping Sonic." Jody hissed to him. " You say you were informed of our arrival. By whom?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions." He snapped.

"Alright." Sonic stood up and dust off. "We fell here by accident. Our friend is trying to fix our… Big flying mechanic bird." He tried to explain.

"I know what a plane is." The echidna growled.

"We didn't know about this Master Emerald." Jody said trying to clear the misunderstanding. "As soon as the plane is repaired, we are off this floating rock." Jody assured.

The echidna looked at them thinking if to believe them or not. But at the end, he made his choice.

"Fine. I'll escort you to the exit." He finally said and started to walk back to the altar.

"I'm Jochebed." Jody introduced herself as she and Sonic followed him.

"And I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

"We are not friends." The red mobian snapped without looking back. "So it's no use to tell me your names."

"It would be better than calling you echidna." Jody pointed out. The red guy growled in frustration.

"Knuckles." He mumbled.

"It suits you!" Sonic smirked. "Knucklehead."

"Hush, Sonic!" Jody scolded him and looked back to the echidna. "Ignore him."

"C'mon!" Knuckles growled. "The sooner you leave the better!" They walked until they arrived where the bridge was supposed to be.

"What happened to the bridge?!" Knuckles exclaimed in disbelief when he saw what was left.

"You should have changed a few tables." Sonic smirked.

"You think you can jumped to the other side?" Jody asked Sonic.

"Hum… Maybe." Sonic rubbed his head as he calculated the distance. "If I was 100%. And by myself."

The next thing they knew, the red echidna took both in each arm and jumped to the abysm and before any sound could leave their lips, they realized that they weren't falling, but flying. And within seconds they landed in the other side of the abysm.

"Are you half pigeon or something?" Sonic asked Knuckles and ended crashing to the ground, as he put Jody down a little gentler.

"How can you fly?" She asked as she stood up.

"I don't fly. I glide." He responded as he saw in satisfaction how Sonic stood up rubbing his face.

"How can you do that?" Sonic asked as he stood up as well.

"It's a part of the privileges of been a guardian." He smirked and continued walking.

"A guardian?" Jody asked aloud.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. "You're going to the opposite direction!" Jody sighed in anguish. The way back was going to be a long one.

xxxxxxx

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The scream echoed the zone, scaring the birds.

Jody sighed as she left the tunnel, returning to the jungle area. She looked back and saw Knuckles stomping out and Sonic behind him.

"Don't need to over react, hothead." Sonic shrugged.

Those two had been fighting since they left the altar. Each five minutes Sonic would make a comment that irritated the echidna. She needed a break from their childish behavior, so she included herself in the conversation.

"So, Knuckles... Who else lives here?"

He halted and looked over his shoulder. "And why the interest?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just curious." She didn't push him further.

"Hmph. I am the only one here." He responded.

"Only you? In all this island?" Sonic asked.

"There use to be more. But not any longer." There was some sadness in his last words. For a while they stayed in silence. Then Jody remembered something that was bugging her for a while.

"Knuckles?" When he didn't responded she continued. "You said something about you being a guardian. It's that big emerald what you guard?" Still without answer. "Does it have something to do with the Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles finally halted and turned back to her with a scold in his face. Jody knew her guesses were right.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed in glee, distracting the echidna. "We arrived." And started to run to where the Tornado was. "Tails! We are back. And we brought…" His good mood disappeared. "Company."

When the others catch up, they froze as well. Many trees and rocks were destroyed and the Tornado was worse than when they left. And to make it worst, Tails was gone.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the plane and scanned the surroundings. "Tails!"

"What happened here?" Jody asked in disbelief as she looked around.

"It's obvious there was a fight." Knuckles said as he inspected the remains of a tree. "About an hour ago." Then he kneeled and inspected the ground. "Whatever it attacked your friend, was something very big and heavy."

"But what happened to Tails?" Sonic asked seriously.

"I don't know." Knuckles said as he stood up. "The only visible tracks are the big ones. Others could had been lost during the commotion."

"Either he flew away or he was captured by whatever attacked him." Jody pointed the options. "Which direction it took?"

Knuckles inspect the tracks again and looked up to the trees.

"That way." Knuckles pointed to the east to a track of broken branches and trunks.

"So there's where we're going." Sonic said, then he and Jody ran to that direction. Suddenly both stopped and realized the echidna wasn't following them.

"What're you waiting for?" Sonic asked irritated.

"Who said I was going?" Knuckles responded.

"What?!"

"If there is something else in the island, my priority is go back with the Master Emerald."

"So you are going to abandons us?" Sonic asked shocked. Knuckles just turned leaving them behind.

"Well, it's only you and me." Sonic looked up to Jody. Without saying anything, Jody ran to the echidna and stood in front blocking his path.

"He is just a kid." She said. "He could be in great danger. I you know everything of this island, that's why we need your help to find him." The echidna growled, signing that she was getting into him. "Please."

Knuckles growled in frustration and stomped back. Sonic looked him passed and smirked.

"I think that means yes."

xxxxxxx

They followed the tracks for about two hours. Knuckles kneeled inspecting another print in the dirt.

"We are getting close." He informed the others. "We must be alert in this point."

"Whatever you say." Sonic said earning a growled from the echidna and both continued walking. Sonic looked back and saw Jody far away from them. For some reason, she was having a hard time to keep up. "Jody! Everything OK?"

The echidna stopped and looked back and realized the girl was walking slower than normal.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Jody stopped by a moment and kept walking. Knuckles noticed how she avoided putting strength in her left leg.

"Are you sure you are OK?" Sonic asked when she reached them.

"I'm telling you is nothing." She said irritated.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Knuckles walked back to them glaring at Jody.

"Nothing." She assured, but he didn't believe her. Without warning, he knelt and grabbed her ankle making her hissed in pain.

"Hey!" Sonic protested but Knuckles ignored him.

"Take off the boot." He commanded looking up to her. Jody glared at him, but at the end she sighed in defeat. She sat over a rock and took off her boot and sock revealing a nasty scratch.

"When did that happen?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"When one of the trunks hit me. It's nothing." She tried to wave off the subject. Then Knuckles stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Stay put." The echidna said before disappearing in the bushes.

"What's his deal?" Jody thought aloud.

"The question is what yours?" She turned surprised to Sonic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why you didn't say you were injured?"

"It's just a scratch."

"A very nasty one." He replied seriously. "But that's not the point. You didn't thrust me." She broke eye contact, but that didn't stop Sonic. "Jody, we are in this together. In this team, we watch each other backs." He smirked and winked at her. "That means I got your back."

Jody looked back at him. Her face was emotionless, but Sonic could tell for her eyes that his words reached her. Not long after that, Knuckles returned some herbs.

"What are those for?" Sonic asked but Knuckles didn't respond.

He sat cross-legged in front of Jody and put some herbs over a small flat stone and with another he grind until it form a green pulp.

"Is that for me?" Jody asked in surprise.

"Yes." Knuckles took the mix and put it over the wound. "The mix will help ease the pain and prevent any infection." Then he took a long leaf and used it as a bandage. "That will do it."

"I owe you again." Jody said.

"Forget it." He responded firmly and stood abruptly, but Sonic could see he was blushing.

"Aww. The tough guy has a soft spot?" He taunted. Knuckles turned to him with a growl, his blushes intensified.

"It feels better." Jody said quickly before they could argue. "Let's get going."

xxxxxxx

They followed the track for almost an hour when suddenly Knuckles stopped.

"That's odd." Knuckles said then he looked the ground and the surrenders. "The track ends here."

"Here?" Sonic looked around as well. "But there is nothing here."

They remained immobile and silent. Then Knuckles' muscles tensed and he took a fight position.

"Don't move." He said. "We aren't alone."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he jumped back and on that spot a crater formed with a light temblor. Something hit the ground, but they couldn't see anything.

"What was that?!" Screeched Sonic.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a pair of laser beams fired directly at them. And the trio jumped away to avoid the lasers.

"Whatever it is! It's not friendly!" Jody yelled as she ducked one lasers.

"Whatever it is," Knuckles shouted. "It's going down!" He noticed the spot were both laser were coming and launched to them.

Sonic ducked a laser and launched, having the same plan as Knuckles. The lasers disappeared causing the two to collide with each other and both fell to the ground.

"Nice going, hothead!" Sonic grunted over Knuckles.

"You are the one who got in my way!" Knuckles snapped angrily.

"Guys! Move!" She shouted, but it was too late. Something hit them sending them away and landing in a tree but getting stuck in the lianas.

Jody noticed a bright light coming from the thin air. And realized what it was.

"You have to get out of there, now!" She shouted. Both mobians were trying to free themselves but they were very tangled.

Suddenly, a silhouette came out from nowhere tackling the invisible foe, and the light released as a sphere of energy missing Sonic and Knuckles.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted in joy and relief at seeing his friend flying around. "Nice headbutt!"

"Sonic!" Jody got closer and threw her dagger to them. Knuckles squealed and ducked his head as the dagger passed been caught by Sonic.

"Thanks!" Sonic shouted grateful but Knuckles just glared at him in hatred. Sonic didn't pay him any attention as he set himself and Knuckles free. Jody ran to them and Tails landed by her side.

"Where had you been?" She asked to him.

"Not long after you left, something to attacked me. I had to escape to protect the Tornado." He explained as Sonic cut the last liana and landed in the ground.

"Good thinking buddy." Sonic said as he handles the dagger back to Jody.

"It's too early to celebrate." Knuckles snapped as he took a fighting stance. The other saw what he meant and made a circle.

"Now what?" Tails asked starting to feel uneasy. "We don't know what are we against."

"We could wait until it shoots another laser." Sonic suggested.

"That's the stupid thing you had ever said!" Knuckles glared at him.

"What do you suggest then?" Sonic responded a little annoying. "Punching thin air until you hit it?"

"It's better than stay still and wait to be kill!" Knuckles snapped.

"Be my guess." Sonic smirked. "It will be a funny to see acting like a fool, again."

"Why you-" Knuckles growled.

"SHUT! IT!" Jody screeched startling Sonic and Knuckles, while Tails chuckled nervously. "Fighting between you is foolish. If we want to win this fight, you must work together. Agree?" Jody spoke wisely. Sonic and Knuckles looked to each other and accepted.

"Agree." Both said.

"But guys…" Tails tense at hearing a rustled between the trees. "How to defeat something you can't see?"

"Maybe we can not see it… but we can still hear it." Knuckles said. He took a few steps away of the circle and closed his eyes. The others stayed still and quiet, allowing the echidna to concentrate.

Knuckles listened to his surrender. He could hear the wind, the birds in the distant, and the rustled of the trees… Then, he heard a heavy step coming to them. He opened his eyes and run to that direction, jumping and tackled something, sending it to crash to the trees.

"Way to go!" Sonic smirked impressed.

"Sonic, Look!" Tails pointed where the thing hit. A shape formed until it appeared a mechanical chameleon. In less than a second the robot stood up; it's eyes moving in circles until it target them.

"A robot? But how-" Jody said amused.

"So you found the way to reveal my robot." Looking up, they saw Eggman descended in his flying craft.

"Eggman! Why I'm not surprised to see you here?" Sonic said.

"It's you!" Knuckles exclaimed in surprise. "The one who warm me about the intruders."

"That explains a lot." Jody told Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic." Eggman said. "I have to thank you for distracting that fool echidna."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Knuckles asked himself. "He swore to me he came with the intention of protecting the Master Emerald."

"Now we know the value of his word." Jody comment.

"That fat slug! He lied!" Knuckles growled in fury.

"He's catching fast." Sonic scoffed.

The robot attacked again but this time, Sonic and Knuckles fight back without problem. Tails and Jody stayed back to not get in the way. As the robot threw a blow, the duo ducked by jumping. Then Knuckles punched it with his fists and Sonic gave it a spin attack.

"Is that the best you have Eggman?" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, no. I left the best for the end." Eggman responded snapping his fingers. Suddenly a little robot with big tweezers came flying holding the Master Emerald.

"What's that?" Tails asked amazed.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted shocked.

"I don't like where this is going." Jody responded.

"If you know what is good for you, you will return the Master Emerald!" Knuckles roared in rage.

"Don't think so. Finders keepers!" After Eggman said that the robot attacked them taking them by surprise and making them move backward. Then the little robot flied fast to the mechanical chameleon, then it stood up right and opened a compartment in its abdomen. The little robot was introduced to the interior with the emerald.

"This doesn't look good." Tails said nervous.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Eggman laughed. "Now you will admire the power of the legendary Master Emerald!" He pressed a button in his panel.

Sonic and the others tensed with the sound of the robot recharging. But nothing happened.

"Wow." Sonic softened his posture. "I was expecting something more awesome."

"This can't be!" Eggman exclaimed in anguish as he tapped the panel. "The level power hasn't improve at all and all system are in full function!" Frustrated he hit the panel with his fists. "Why. Is. Not. Working?!" A soft chuckle brought the attention to Knuckles.

"You are right in one thing. The Master Emerald is the source of power more powerful in the planet." Knuckles looked at Eggman. "But without my help, the power will remain sleep."

"WHAT?!" Eggman roared.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled. "What do you say if we recover your shiny rock?"

"You bet." Knuckles said cracking his fists, they charged to the robot. Knuckles landed hard punches leaving big and deep dents, then Sonic spin and tackled the robot making it out of balance.

Knuckles jumped and punch the chameleon's chin; sending the head flying and Sonic spin passing through it. At the end, Knuckles jumped over the beheaded robot and launched himself to Eggman. Eggman was only able to squeal.

"Get out of my island! You liar!" Knuckles shouted and punch the scarf sending Eggman fly away. Knuckles landed as he and the others saw Eggman screaming and disappearing in the sky.

"Nice punch." Sonic said leaning in the robot's head with Tails and Jody by his side.

"Mmph!" He tried to hide the smile but was losing battle, and then his attention came to the emerald besides the robot.

xxxxxxx

Knuckles put the Master Emerald very careful in the altar.

"There." Knuckles smiled. "Back where you belong."

"It's amazing." Tails said as he approached to the emerald. "I wonder if this had a relation with the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles glared at him for his innocent question.

"Tails?" Jody called him. "Did you get what you need for the plane?"

"Yes." He nodded at her. "It will do until we get home. There, I will fix correctly the Tornado."

"Then is time for us to leave." Sonic said as he stretched his arms and chuckled. "I don't want Grandma yelling at me for not bringing you before dark."

"Right." Tails responded with a grin and turned echidna. "It was nice meeting you Knuckles."

"See ya later!" Sonic farewell while Jody waved with a hand and they walked away.

"You are collecting the Chaos Emeralds, aren't you?" They stopped and turned to Knuckles who had a serious look. They glanced to each other before answering.

"Yes." Responded Sonic. "Is the only way to keep them safe from Eggman." Knuckles looked at them carefully. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Then you most know that your guesses were right." Said Knuckles. "The Chaos Emeralds aren't just are related to The Master Emerald. Centuries ago, Angel Island used to be their home."

"Angel Island." Jody repeated. "Is that the name of this place?" Knuckles nodded. "And the Chaos Emerald came from here?" Jody said recorded what she heard.

"All seven of them." That took them completely by surprise.

"Seven?" Tails exclaimed.

"Now that's a number." Sonic joked.

"But why they aren't here anymore?" Jody asked ignoring Sonic.

"I don't know." Knuckles' face became solemn. He walked and stopped in the edge of the altar, losing his gaze in the distance. "As far back as I can remember, I've been living in this island. Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that can harm it. It's a duty that was given to my ancestors for generations. I don't know why we were given this job. But it was my fate. Destined to be here forever… Alone."

Silence came afterward, letting the wind comfort the solemn words.

"That's the… Stupidest thing I ever heard!" Sonic broke the moment.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles turned abruptly glaring furiously at the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Tails squeak in disbelief and Jody grumbled and covered her eyes.

"Don't take me wrong." Sonic said. "I understand the family business but who said you had to do it alone." Now it was turn of Knuckles to be surprise. "Whenever you need a hand or just feel lonely, don't doubt in coming to Knothole and visit us." He put his thumb up and winked. "Anytime."

"Hmph." Knuckles looked away from them. "Who said I need friends."

"What about allies?" Jody offered. Knuckles looked at her intensely and then to Sonic and Tails. It was against his principals to have people by his side and specially get help from them. But after a few seconds, the idea didn't look foolish any longer.

"I think I can live with that."

xxxxxxx

Sonic, Tails and Jody were on The Tornado finally leaving Angel Island. As they flew away, Knuckles saw them from the distance, watching them disappear into the sea of clouds in a beautiful sunset. Watching leave the first people that had been in Angel Island after so long. He couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

THE FLOWERS OF VICTORY

Far in the island, Doctor Ivo Robotnik or Dr. Eggman was having a huge and nasty outburst.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Eggman impacted his fist in the panel watching several videos in the screen. Taken by his robots before the blue hedgehog and his friends destroyed them. First the hedgehog ruined his plans in getting his Chaos Emerald back, stopping the attack on the city and now, thanks to him and the echidna he lost the Master Emerald.

From behind, Decoe and Bocoe were whispering.

"He sure is in a rage." Decoe said.

"I knew it was a bad idea to go to that island." Bocoe responded.

"The Doctor was very pleased after seeing the picture of that huge emerald that brought one of our robo-explorers."

"But he didn't expected to be guarded by a red echidna." Bocoe pointed.

"Or that the blue hedgehog would appear." Decoe concluded.

"I wonder if it would be considered good or bad luck." Bocoe thought.

"I will go for bad. After the red mobian discovered he was tricked by the Doctor." Decoe responded.

Suddenly, both robot squeak and ducked a wrench that ended breaking something in the back.

"Would you just shut up already?! " Eggman screamed to them and turned to the screen seeing the video of his last encounter with Sonic.

_"It's all you got, Eggman?"_

"GRRR! I hate that hedgehog!" He tapped the console and several videos appeared of the time he was in Knothole. And the one when Sonic save Sy and Thomas from the missile, called his attention. He only knew Sonic for a while, but he learned that hedgehog would do anything to protect those who were close to him.

"Mmm…" He held his chin in thought. " Well, Sonic. It's time I spy a bit more about your life." A creepy grin formed in his lips as an evil plan was forming in his mind.

"Breakfast is ready!" Thomas's screams were heard throughout the house. The old scientist opened the kitchen windows so that the black smoke could get out.

Sonic, Tails, Jade and Jody were sitting around the table looking with disgust, awe and distress their breakfast. Burnt eggs, black toast, dry bacon and more food that was spoiled by the bad cooking of Thomas.

"Hurry up and eat before it get cold!" Thomas said as he checked the pancakes burning in the pan.

"I'm not hungry." Tails smiled nervously in intent of getting off. "I'll give the Tornado another check. See you later!" He ran out of the kitchen.

"I didn't know it was possible to burn juice." Jody thought aloud as she shook lightly the vase with the dark orange liquid.

"It isn't." Omochao came floating holding an extinguisher in case something got on fire. "It was the juice extractor that burnt." Jody looked back to the orange juice and saw pieces of metal floating in the surface.

"For once, I'm glad I have school." Jade mumbled then faked a sweet smile. "Sorry Grandpa, but it's getting late for school. I'll have lunch at school."

"Oh! No need, Pumpkin. I have your lunch right here!" Thomas took a paper bag but when he turned, Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"She forgot her lunch… Oh, well." He left the bag and took a plate with a pile of burnt Pancakes. "More for us."

"I will have just an apple." Jody responded taking it from the fruit basket.

"I'll retire too. I'll eat something on the way" Sonic stood up but Jody grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Jody asked angry.

"To go running. What else? He said relaxed and Jody stood up glaring at him.

"You are staying here." Sonic was about to reply but Jody didn't let him. "Maybe you forget but just a couple of days ago, we found a floating island with a echidna that gave us information to find seven Chaos Emeralds that Eggman wants to use to take over the world. So you are going to do research with me until we find how to get them before he does." She stared serious and Sonic returned the look. But then smiled.

"It will be alright." Jody shocked for his answer. "We'll find the Chaos Emeralds before you know it." With that Sonic left the house running. Jody sighed frustrated and sit again on the chair. She just couldn't understand how that hedgehog could take everything so easy.

She heard the front door opening and saw Margaret carrying a few bags from the market.

"Thomas!" Margaret yelled seeing the kitchen and smelling something burning. "What have I told you about cooking?"

"But I am improving, honey!" He tried to justify but when Margaret grabbed one of the hotcakes and crumbled, he sighed in defeat. "Okay, You win… At least I did not blow up the kitchen." He walked to the dumpster and pulled the whole dish.

"Thomas!" She cried at first but decided to calm down. "Now I know why Sonic and Jade left early." She commented remembering about how she saw them running from the house.

"Sorry, Maggie." Thomas kissed her cheek. "I was just trying to give you a hand. You are full handed with the preparation of the party."

_"Party?"_ Jody thought as she ate the apple.

"Thanks, darling. But you can help by cleaning the living room." Maggie said sweetly as she put the groceries out.

"Understood." Thomas took the cleaning equipment and ran out the kitchen. Omochao came to the table and started to put the dishes away one by one.

"What party?" Jody suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's right. We haven't met yet." Margaret said a little embarrassed and started to put away the groceries. "Today is Vanilla's birthday. Cream's mother. We were planning to make her a surprise party for a while now. After what happened in the last days, it would be and opportunity to relax. And it would be a great opportunity for you too."

"For me?" She asked disinterested.

"To meet more people." She explained. Since Sonic and the others met Jody, she's been isolated from them. Locking herself inside the house doing nothing but research of the Chaos Emeralds.

"And why would I need that?"

"Because you never know when you need a friend, my dear." Margaret smiled sweetly.

Jody stayed silent to not answer back for respect to Margaret. But she wasn't interested in the idea of having friends. She did not need them nor wanted them.

"Oh, dear!" Maggie's voice made Jody come back to realty. "I forgot to buy the flour and candles for the cake." Then she turned to Jody with a sweet smile. "Would you mind go and fetch them for me?"

"I-I…" Jody stammered for the request.

"Thanks, my dear!" Maggie said before she could say no. "Here you go." She gave her a list and her coin purse. "The money I gave you should do."

Jody stared annoyed then she sighed knowing she had no choice. Maggie and Omochao escorted her to the front door where Thomas was wearing an apron because of cleaning the living room.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked Jody.

"To the market." She simple said.

"She is going to buy some stuff I forgot." Maggie informed him.

"Oh! If that's case, Omochao! Please go with her." He walked closer to them and leaned to Omochao. "And watch her." He whispered.

"Aye! Aye!" Omochao affirmed.

Jody sighed when she heard them but she just along with Omochao.

As everyday, Knothole was full of life during the morning. Except of Jody, who was walking in the market wanting to finish the shopping she was sent to, so she could continue searching for the Chaos Emeralds.

"What else we need?" Omochao asked.

"The only left is the cake's candles." Jody responded checking the paper bag.

They entered to a small shop and Omochao flew between the shelves until he found he candles. He took a little box of pink candles and flied back to Jody in the cash register.

"That would be all?" Ask the owner of the store.

"Yes." Jody answered and she gave him the money and Omochao handed the candles.

Once she got the change of the money, she left the store and someone yelled her and Omochao.

"Hey, Omochao!" They looked and saw the sheriff walking to them.

"Good morning, Sheriff. How are you doing?" Omochao greets back.

"I'm fine and ready for the party." He exclaimed excited and then he noticed Jody. "You there… You must be Jochebed. I heard a lot of you from Thomas and Margaret. Nice to meet you at last." He extended his hand to her But she didn't took it. She just stared at his hand and then looked his face wither her emotionless gaze.

It wasn't long after she left walking away ignoring Sy and soon Omochao flew after her.

The road back home was really quiet, not that it bothered Omochao. Jody kept walking until a humming called her attention. Looking at the side of the road she saw a meadow of flowers and spotted a familiar little rabbit.

"Deja vu." Jody mumbled realizing it was Cream picking up flowers again. "She shouldn't be at school?" She asked Omochao.

"Because she is in a lower grade and her classes finish early." Omochao answered.

"Why she is picking up flowers this time?"

"Maybe is the present for her mom."

"Flowers to a mother…"

"What you give to your mom on her birthday?" Omochao asked innocently. But she remained in silence and continued her way back to the Birch's house.

"Was it something I said…?" Omochao commented to himself.

In the mountains of Greenhills, Sonic was admiring the great view. He inhaled deeply making his chest rise and released it into a scream.

"HELLO!" And the word echoed in each inch of the mountain and Sonic chuckled. He loved to do that. Then his attention went down to a small meadow with beautiful flowers. He smiled widely and ran down to them. He knew today was Vanilla's birthday and he needed a present. So he picked up a flower and smelled its delicate scent.

The bell of the school announced the end of classes. Jade along Amy was taking her stuff from their locker when they spotted Vanilla coming out of a classroom.

"Vanilla!" Jade closed her locker and ran to meet her.

"Hello, Jade." The older rabbit greet her back. "Is something matter?"

"Nah… Just my grandmother asked me to remember you of the tea invitation at our house."

"Of course." She giggled softly. "But I have a to do a few things first. You go ahead and I will be in my way as soon I finish."

"Alright. See ya then." Jade left and joined Amy.

"Does she suspect anything?" Amy asked smiling excited.

"Not a thing." Jade winked. "Let's go so we can help with the decoration."

Vanilla watched her go and then she turned and walked to the other side. Neither of them noticed the little bird-robot that was watching them outside the window.

The doorbell sang in the Birch's house. Margaret opened the door to receive more guests.

"Sy. " She greeted the Sheriff who was accompanied with Milly and James. "Glad you guys came."

"Thanks for inviting us." The female chinchilla said holding a gift.

"I just came for the cake. Ow!" James said and Sy slapped him in the back of his neck. "Just joking." He snapped rubbing his sore spot.

"Come in. Make yourself at home." Margaret said amusedly.

They entered to the living room where other guests were. Peggy Sue was chatting with her boyfriend, Ted, when she spotted them.

"Hello Milly." Peggy waved at them. When they join them, Peggy hugged tightly the young chinchilla. "You look great. How far are you?" She pointed to her belly.

"Four month the next week." Milly responded as they ended the hug and put a hand in her midsection.

"That's wonderful."

"Where's Amy?" Sy suddenly asked noticing that she was nowhere to be seen.

"She and Jade are up finishing with the decoration of the party. But it won't be long until Vanilla arrives soon."

"Talking about girls," Milly looked around. "Where is the new one?"

"Over there." Ted pointed to the kitchen where Jochebed was sitting in the table reading a book with another pile of them by her side.

"What is she doing?"

"As far as I know she is collecting information."

"About what?" James asked.

"That's the peculiar. She was looking for legends that include jewels since she arrived. But a couple of days ago, she asked everything that had information of Mystic Ruins." The group looked curious wondering what the girl was looking for.

"Ted, you talked to her." Peggy said. "How is she like?"

"Oh! Well…" They stared at Jody looking for the right words. "She is so… so…"

"Serious." James said creep out.

"I was going to say reserved. But that word fits too."

"Now, guys." Milly interfered. "Remember that we are all strangers to her. Everyone would act like that."

"You might be right." James agreed. But after staring at her, all alone, quiet and with a face lacked of any emotion, they looked at each other in concerned.

Jody put away the book she was reading and took other. Meeting Knuckles in Angel Island was a big help. They now knew there were seven Chaos Emeralds to collect. However, that doesn't mean they know how to find them. Jody remembered how their emerald reacted before crashing in Angel Island, even before they found the Master Emerald. Maybe that was the connection. But assuming wasn't enough. She needed to find a way to get the rest before Eggman.

"Chao chao!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Cheese who appeared suddenly in front of her. Jody ignored him and went back reading. Then Cream appeared at her side holding a crown of flowers.

"Hello, Miss Jody." Cream greeted. Jody looked at her and went back to the book. Cream came closer and peeked at the page. "What are you reading?"

"Mystic Ruins." She simple answered without looking at her.

"Oh, Ok. " Cream smiled tenderly and since she didn't moved a muscle, Jody was forced to see her.

"Is there is something I can help you with?"

"I finish Mom's present!" Cream responded cheerfully showing her the crown. "Do you think she will like it?"

In that moment Amy appears in the doorframe of the kitchen and listened to them.

"Have you given her crown of flowers before?" Jody asked her.

"Yes." She responded softly.

"Did she like them?"

"Yes…"

"Then she would like this one as well." She said her cold conclusion.

"Cream." Amy came in and smiled at her. "Why don't go and help Jade with the dishes?"

"Sure." She smiled back. "Come on, Cheese."

"Chao." When they left the kitchen Amy glared at Jody. She didn't liked how cold she treated her friend.

"You know," She hissed trying very hard to not shout. "A simple 'she will love it' would have been nice. She is just a little kid." Jody just turned back to the book. Amy couldn't believe her coldness towards others.

"Amy!" Jade called her. "Can you come for a second?"

She breath out and looked at Jody.

"We haven't done." And left leaving Jody alone. Jody thought for a moment if she what she sad to Cream was really bad, but she didn't cared. She wasn't there to be liked by people anyway.

Vanilla was finally on her way to the Birch's house. She wouldn't say anything, but she knew why they asked her to meet at Jade house. He giggled at little, never trust a secret to Amanda from the fruit store.

Suddenly a shadow covered her making her halt. When she looked back what she saw made her gasped in fear.

Sonic was running in the road holding a bouquet of flowers getting closer to the Birch's place. He stopped right in front of the door and checked the flowers to see if they were in good state. Then he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Tails, Amy, Cream and everybody yelled surprising Sonic. Except Jody who was leaning on the wall away form the crowd.

"Why, thanks." Sonic smirked. After everyone saw it was Sonic and not Vanilla, they moaned in disappointment.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed in glee and ran to hug him.

"Sonic…" Jade yelled. "We wasted the good scream on you."

"Pardon me." Sonic looked around. "So Vanilla hasn't arrived yet? I wanted to come luxury late."

"There is a point there." Margaret said worried. "Is not common from Vanilla to be this late."

"Nah. Probably the work in the school took her more than expected." Thomas assured. Sonic was about to comment something when a sound called his attention.

"Do you hear that?" Sonic asked and they stopped the chat and saw him walk to a window and open it for completely. He peeked out and turned clearer, like the sound of a rocket. Immediately he pulled his head inside and then a little humanoid black robot flew inside the house with a green back with the name Eggman. Everyone become mute when the robot landed in the coffee table.

"I'm looking for Sonic the hedgehog." Bokkum said.

"Present!" Sonic said proudly. Then the robot brought out a mini TV and put it over the table in front of him.

"You have a message." Bokkum pressed the interrupter of the TV. "Here it is."

Everyone come closer as the image started to form in the screen. All the room was filled by a simultaneous gasp as the image of Gerald Robotnik appeared in the screen.

"Eggman." Sonic exclaimed.

"Good day, Sonic the Hedgehog." The awful face of the mad scientist was grinning of ear to ear. "I hope you are having a wonderful time in your party. Too bad Ms. Vanilla will miss it." The image change to Vanilla trapped inside a gigantic sphere.

"Mom!" Cream screamed in tears. Everyone else in the room gasped in horror. Even Jody started surprise.

"If you want the guest of honor back, come in to the south of Greenhills in six hours with the Chaos Emerald." The screen showed a map of Greenhills and a mark appeared in the east part. "You know what is the prize." All the people were so focus on the message that didn't notice Bokkum sneaking to the window.

"I'll be waiting." That was the last words before the message ended with a small explosion. Everyone screamed as a big cloud of smoke fill the room and the entire one with in it. The smoke made everyone cough and when it dispersed, the decoration was ruin, the people dirty and the bouquet that Sonic was holding was on fire.

"Hey!" Tails coughed. "Where the robot go?" Bokkum was already flying away laughing like a little devil.

"Forget about him, Tails." Sonic told him. "We have bigger troubles." When he finally noticed the bouquet in flames, he squealed. Jerked the flower to the floor and stomped over it to put out the fire.

After they cleaned the mess of the explosion, the Sheriff sent all the guests back home knowing that there could not be a party when Vanilla was in danger and they couldn't get involved.

"I'm not sure about this." Peggy Sue was standing in the front door with Ted ready to go. "I'm still thinking you should come home with me."

"Cream needs me right now." Amy responded concerned. "I can't abandon her."

"Don't worry, Peggy." Ted put his hand over his girlfriend's shoulders to smooth her a little. "Thomas already said they would look after her."

"But…"

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

"Alright." She to looked to her baby sister. "Call me as soon you know something."

"I will." Peggy kissed her in the forehead and they left. Amy closed the door and returned to the living room.

The only ones who were in the living room were Sonic, Tails, Thomas and Sy, looking concerned but serious. Amy, Jade and Margaret were comforting Cream in the sofa who stopped crying hugging Cheese. Jody was leaning on the wall and didn't say a word since then.

"So Robotnik wants this… Chaos Emerald in exchange of Vanilla." Sy began.

"I'm afraid so, Sy." Thomas said seriously. Everyone was concerned and cream burst into tears again.

"Don't cry, Cream." Amy tried to comfort her. "Everything will be fine."

"That's right!" Sonic said confident. "Your mother will be here in a blink!"

"Listen to Sonic." Tails came in front of the little rabbit. "We will rescue her."

"There won't be a we." They all looked at Sy. "Me and my comrades will take care of this situation." Sy refused to let some kids getting involved on something so serious.

"But we want to help." Amy said.

"Sorry kids, but I don't want more civilians near that maniac."

"Not big deal." Sonic said with a smirk. "I will take of Eggman. Like last time."

"Last time was just luck." Sy told him.

"What happen in Station Square was luck too?" Sonic responded in confident.

"Those were you?!" Sy exclaimed in awe and frustration.

"Sonic! Zip it!" Jade glared at him who just shrugged in innocence. Sy took a deep breath and let it go slowly to not loose control.

"Let's go to our main problem. Thomas." He directed to the old scientist who was cleaning the mess of the explosion with Maggie. "You told me that this jewel it is dangerous."

"Not exactly." Thomas responded. "It depends of how the energy it's used for. I wasn't able to improve in the investigation of the emerald but-"

"The emerald will stay in the garage." Everyone turned perplexed to Jody. She was still leaning on the wall but listened to the whole conversation.

"Um... I appreciate the concern of my investigation but-"

"I'm not." She said coldly. "I refused to see Eggman with the emerald on his hands."

"It's not your call you know." Jade snapped angrily.

"It's my emerald."

"And is Cream's mom!" Amy shouted.

"I'm afraid I agree with her." Everyone gasped and looked shocked at Sy.

"But Sy…!" Tails yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tails." Sy interrupted the little fox. "But Robotnik is already dangerous as he is, I'm not willing to put gasoline to the fire."

"What about my mom?" Cream asked tearfully. The Sherriff came closer to Cream and kneeled in front of her.

"We will bring her back. One way or another. I promise you that."

"I still insist, Sheriff." Sonic repeated. "I'm the hedgehog for this job." Sy stood up and turned to him.

"There's only one little problem… You. Are. A. KID!"

"I'll be fifteen soon." Sonic responded.

"I don't care!" He exploded. "And I don't care how many times you fight this Eggman, Robotnik or whatever he is called. As long as you live in my town you follow my rules!"

Silence came after that. Sonic wanted to reply, but he couldn't fight with the Sherriff. After Margaret saw the discomfort in the kids' faces, she walked to them.

"Dears, why don't you take Cream to the kitchen and gave her something to drink."

"Sure… Whatever…" Sonic responded annoying hating to be treated like a kid, just like the rest. But without any protest, Sonic along Tails, Amy, Cream, Jody and Jade left.

"Now," Sy sighed taking off his hat and rubbing his head. "Back to the problem."

As the grown ups were discussing the situation of how rescuing Vanilla, Sonic and the others gathered in the kitchen. Amy guided Cream to a chair as Jade went for milk, while Tails and Sonic took a sit as well meanwhile Jody just stood still in a corner.

"Here you go, Cream." Jade gave her a glass of water and the little rabbit began to take little sips.

"Better?" Asked Amy.

"Yes… Thank you." Cream nodded.

"I can't believe Sy just kick us out." Sonic complained.

"Technically he is right, Sonic." Tails commented. "We are just kids."

"Most of us." Jade replied.

"It's the same." Tails rolled his eyes. "We are still minors and he is just trying to protect us."

"Whose side you are?" Amy replied.

"That question goes more to her." Jade pointed irritably to Jody.

"Me?" Jody responded disinterested.

"How could you do it?" Jade stood up and glared at her. "It's my emerald?" She imitated with a more raw voice.

"Jade is right." Sonic said. " That was cold, even coming form you."

"I'm not here to sympathize nor be friendly. I'm here to get the emeralds before Eggman. And I won't give it to him." Jody responded.

"But…She is my mom." Cream replied softly. Jody crossed her arms and look away.

"Whatever happens to her, it's not my problem." She said coldly. Cream stared at her and started. Without saying anything Cream left the room followed by Cheese. Everyone looked sad at the door where Cream left. Even Jody.

"Cream!" Amy went after her.

"Come back, Cream!" Jade followed them as well.

"You owe Cream an apology!" Tails snapped.

"I'm being realistic." She said without remorse. "You really want to give Eggman a weapon to conquer the world?"

"No but-"

"You have to see the bigger picture."

"Maybe so." They turned to Sonic. "But is that what you would really do? Would you really put the emerald before your mother's life?"

Jody glared at him with her eyes full of hate and anger but she remained in silence. She left the kitchen leaving Sonic and Tails alone. Whatever Sonic said, it hit Jody deeply.

Jody went into Jade's room and shut the door behind her. Since the day she arrived it has been her room as well. Even Thomas, put another bed aside the window. At first Jade didn't liked the idea and it stills bothers her but at the end she even helped to makes some changes so both bed could fit without troubles.

She crawled over her bed and sat in the fame of the window looking out. She didn't knew what came to her. Why she reacted like that? Why those words stroke her so hard? Her mother… She hasn't thought in her for years. Leaning over her hand, she closed her eyes and thought of what Sonic said.

"Will I do it?"

"Then is settled." Sy said. "We'll leave as soon Milly and the rookie comes back with the rest of the team."

"Are you sure want to do this?" Thomas asked concerned. "Remember what happens the last time."

"Yes." Sy responded as he remembered his last encounter with Eggman. "But I have to try anyway. This time we know what we are facing."

From the frame of the kitchen's door, Amy, Cream and Jade heard everything.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jade whispered to the two mobians girls. Sonic and Tails disappeared minutes ago.

"We wasted a lot of time already." Amy said frustrated. "I say let's take business in our own hands."

"I second that motion, sis." Jade agreed. And before Cream could protest they went through the back door of the kitchen.

In a beautiful field of flowers, a young man was sitting peacefully resting in a big tree while reading a book and humming a nice song.

"Mommy!" The cheerful voice of a child took her attention. Looking ahead, she saw her daughter running towards her with his arms full of flowers and a big smile on her face.

Suddenly, the girl tripped pulling flowers. She sat on his lap and began to cry..

She smiled and left the book. She is stood up and walked to her little daughter. She knelt in front of her and picked her up holding her tenderly in her arms.

"There, dear." Her mother comforted her until Jody stop crying. "It's alright, Jochebed. Mommy is here. And I always be here." Jody looked up to her mother and returned the warm smile. The little girl hugged her mother as she started to sing a little lullaby.

_"Little flower, hear my voice_

_I am here, don't be scared_

_Little flower, don't you cry_

_My love for you can fill the sky_

_Allow the hope, faith and love_

_Be the guardians of your heart_

_Little flower, do not forget_

_I'll be always there..."_

Jody awoke from her sleep and realized she wasn't in a field of flowers, but still sitting in the frame of the window.

_"When did I fell at sleep?" _She thought as she rubbed her eyes. Then she froze when she remember her dream… Or memory? Jody had not had any memory of her past from a long time, especially from her parents.

She sighed in distress and jumped out the window onto the floor with agility. After wiping the dust off, she thought of her dream and images of Cream crying arrived to her mind. Eggman was a coward to use a child's mother as bait to get what he wanted. He could not get away with it.

Sonic was staring at the window in Tails' room seeing the sunset. It was time to meet Eggman and deliver the emerald. Even if he had to disobey Sy's orders, he wouldn't stay and do nothing. He left the room and looked for the laboratory followed by Tails.

"I'm not sure about this, Sonic." Tails warned him. "I don't like the idea of going behind Sy's back."

"Come on, buddy. We will take the emerald, go for Vanilla and come back before they even notice." Sonic opened the door and the two came in. But Sonic froze when he noticed the container was empty.

"The emerald! It's gone!" Tails exclaimed.

"Someone took before we did." Sonic affirmed.

"Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic and Tails looked behind and saw Jody behind them.

"Dunno. We just arrived. "Tails ran to the container and inspected the data.

"But who could have take it?"

"Sy and Jade's grandparents are still inside. So they are out of the suspect list." Jody told Tails. Sonic thought of whom else could have taken the emerald. Then he noticed something.

"Where are Amy, Cream and Jade?" Sonic thought.

"They wouldn't, would they?" Tails became nervous.They ran to the garage and saw Thomas's pickup wasn't there.

"Great." Jody said in exasperation. "Now we don't just need to rescue Vanilla, but also them." Sonic and Tails stared at her surprised of what she said.

"Don't get any idea." She said coldly. "I'm just going for the emerald."

"Whatever you say." Sonic smirked.

Sy was in the phone talking to a partner of the police station,

"Is the team reunited? Good. As soon you are ready come to the Birch's resident." With that he hung the phone and turned to the old couple and Omochao. "The only thing we can do is wait until they arrive."

Suddenly they heard the sound of an engine turning on.

"Do you hear that?"

"Is sound… Like a plane." Thomas concluded.

"They wouldn't…" Sy didn't wasted more time and ran out the house along with Thomas and Margaret. They followed the sound to the garage.

"My truck is gone!" Thomas yelled and they went outside.

The propellers of the Tornado started to move. Tails was on the pilot sit, Jody on the back one and Sonic standing from the wing.

"Hurry up!" Jody hissed from the back sit.

"I know!" Tails yelled as he checked all the instruments.

"KIDS!" Sy's screams made them look back and tails started moving the Tornado.

"It's now or never, Tails!" Sonic shouted as Tails pull the control stick to elevated the plane.

"Come back here! Or I'll arrest you!" Sy yelled at them, but it was too late. The Tornado was already in sky. "Come back!"

"Let them go." Both men turned shocked to Margaret. "I know they will come back safe and sound. I trust in them." She said calm and smiling to the sky.

"But-!"

"She is right." Thomas agreed smiling. "Besides, Sonic is with them. And he never gave us reason to doubt him."

Sy took off his hat and ran his hand into his hair. They watched how the Tornado disappeared in the sky.

In the east part of Greenhills, Amy was inside Thomas' pickup looking a map that had a place marked with an X.

"Are you sure that's the place, Jade?" Amy asked to the teen back the wheel, with Cream in the middle holding Cheese.

"I have eidetic memory, of course I'm sure!" Jade responded with confidence. Amy rolled her eyes and returned to the map.

"I hope Mom is alright." Cream said to Cheese.

"Chao Chao." Cheese looked up her sad.

"Don't worry Cream." Amy said tenderly. "She will be fine."

"And better when we took her away from that egghead." Jade said confidently and suddenly the truck shook wildly.

"What was that?!" Amy screeched on panic as she held Cream and Cheese. Jade tried to take control of the wheel but it was useless. The girls screamed as the vehicle felt to it's side.

"Ow…" Jade opened her eyes slowly. She didn't feel anything broken but she gasped as she looked for the others. "Cream! Amy!"

"I'm fine." Amy said rubbing her head.

"We are fine, too." Responded Cream and Cheese.

"What a relief…" Jade said. "Amy? Think you can open the door?"

"I'll try." Amy took off her belt and very careful reach up for the door; lucky she was able to open it without difficulty. She sat on the edge and helped Cream to get out with Cheese, then Jade pull herself out.

"Man…" Jade mumbled as she saw the pickup. "Grandpa is going to kill me."

"This is the less of our problems." Amy said in panic. The others knew what she meant when a giant yellow crab-like robot appeared in the distance with a dozen of peons-robots.

"Uh oh!" Jade exclaimed as she put Cream behind her and Amy brother out her hammer.

"It's nice you decide to respond my message." Looking up they saw Dr. Robotnik in his hovercraft but this time he had something attached at the base. A transparent sphere holding a prisoner.

"Mom!" Cream cried in tears seeing her mother inside the sphere.

"Cream!" Vanilla cried back. "You have to escape now!"

"How touching. A mother and her daughter reunited." Eggman mocked and looked around searching for someone. "Where is that blue vermin?"

"We are the only ones!" Amy stepped forward and showed the Chaos Emerald. Eggman almost squeal in delight at seen it. "Let her go!"

"I will." Eggman smiled evilly. " After you handle the emerald."

"Amy." Jade whispered at her friend. "I'm not so sure about this anymore…"

"Neither am I." Amy agreed. "But there is not other choice." Amy stretched her arm back, ready to throw it when they heard a plane getting closer.

"There they are!" Tails exclaimed when he spotted the girls.

"We are too late!" Jody realized when saw Amy's next movement.

"AMY! WAIT!" Sonic screamed but like Jody said, it was too late. Amy threw the emerald to Eggman and caught it.

"Finally! You are back with daddy!" Eggman told the emerald.

Sonic jumped from the plane and as soon he touched land he ran in front of Eggman.

"You got the emerald!" Sonic shouted. "Now let Vanilla go!"

"Mmm… No." Eggman said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the ground exclaimed.

"I will conserve her for future negotiations." He grinned evilly and snapped his fingers sending the robots to attack them.

"If that the way you want to play then is fine to me!" Sonic smirked and ran forward directly to the robots.

"That cheater!" Amy grunted in fury and she launch to the robot as well, hinting them to her hammer.

As Jade took Cream back the truck, a gun fell in front of them. Jade took it and inspected.

"Do you know how to use that?" Cream asked her.

"Well…" The gun suddenly shot a laser leaving a small hole in the ground. Jade smirked and turned to the little rabbit girl. "I'm going to find out. Stay here."

"But-"Jade left before Cream could protest.

Cream and her little Chao peeked, seeing how the redhead ran to take cover behind one fallen robot and started to shoot.

"What a reckless brat." Eggman growled softly seen Jade was able to hit a few of his robots. Then the sound of a motor made him look to his side. He squeaked noticing the Tornado was flying directly to him. The craft ducked in the last minute.

"I won't surrender for reckless brats! Bring down that plane!"

As soon he yelled his command, some robots pointed to the sky and shot their lasers or bazookas in intent to bring down the plane.

Tails was doing a good job dodging the attacks but Jody knew it wouldn't last.

"Tails! Fly as close to the ground as you can then get out of here!" She shouted.

"What?!" Tails screamed shocked without looking back.

"Just do it!"

Tails grunted and did what she told him. As soon the Tornado was closer to the robots, Jody stood up and jumped off the plane taking her dagger and embed in the head of one of the robots.

"Show off!" Jade yelled at her as Jody took off the dagger and jumped down as the robot felt.

As Jody kneeled behind a knocked robot, she saw the Tornado flying away of the battlefield.

Sonic was fighting against the peon-robots and the big one as well. The crab robot was throwing punches at Sonic, but he dodged each one of them and in the process the big robot destroyed a few of the red ones.

Cream and Cheese peeked to the battle, looking up she saw her mother still inside the bubble, as Eggman was laughing hysterical as he viewed the Emerald.

Cream grunted in anguish and worry. Then she noticed a path between the fallen robots. Taking a deep breath she go for it.

Sonic yawned as he fought the crab robot. Suddenly the robot stopped and raised both arms aiming to Sonic.

"Come one! What are you going to shoot me know? Your fists? Lasers? Missiles?"

The robot's hands felt reveling several radial saw.

"OK… That's kinda cool." And the robot shoots the saws.

Amy was doing a good job in her own hitting a robot and when the robot fell, more robots surrounded Amy.

"Ha! Who's next?!" She yelled proudly.

"AMY!" Amy's heart skip at hearing Sonic's voice.

"Sonic!" She turned in glee and smiling, but it banished when Sonic ran to her as he was being chased by thousands of circular saws.

Amy yelped when Sonic picked her up and continued running.

Jody saw the flying saws launching in all directions. Even Jade who was crawling in her spot, tried to not loose the head. But the robot was mainly aiming to Sonic; in the way it hit some of the red robots as well.

In that moment, Jody saw Cream and Cheese passing thought the fallen robots going right to Eggman.

"Perfect!" She muttered to herself and ran after her.

The metallic crab was still launching saws to the hedgehog. Meanwhile, Sonic was running with Amy in his arms. He ran passed where Jade was hiding and left Amy with her.

"Having fun?" Jade joked.

"Hmph!" She looked away from her pounding. "Where's Cream?"

"I left her behind the truck."

"She isn't there anymore!" Amy squeaked when she peeked.

Jade peeked as well and squealed in panic when saw Cream running out in the field.

"CREAM!" She was about to run after her but she hide when some remain red robots shoot at them making them hide back.

Cream was running until she got where Eggman was.

"Mom!" Cream called her mother.

"Cream!' Vanilla cried in panic at notice her.

"Oh. The little rabbit is trying to help her mama." Eggman mocked cruelly.

"Please. Let my Mom go." Cream pleaded in tears.

"Boo. To bad." Eggman grinned evilly as a couple of robo-peons appeared in front of her.

Cheese cried in panic and fled to Cream arms, and stood in the same spot trembling.

The robots aimed her ready to shoot when Jody appeared from aside. Jumping, she launched to one of the robots and embedded her dagger in the chest. When she pulled it out sparks came out. When Jody saw more robots coming she picked up Cream and Cheese and started running.

Sonic kept running from the saws when he noticed Cream was about to be attacked. But he relaxed when he saw Jody saving her. Now that his friends were save, he could get serious.

So Sonic braked and turned around. He grabbed a saw that was flying to him like a Frisbee and threw it back hitting the head of the robot. Then he ran and rolled in super speed and tackled the robot.

Jody hided behind a rock and inspected if there wasn't any more peon-robots left in the field. She saw Eggman shouting to his crab-robot and her eyes came to a bazooka not very far from her. After analyzing the situation an idea came to her mind.

"I'm going out." Jody said.

"Huh?" Cream looked up at her.

"You and Cheese stay here."

"But I want to go too!"

"No! You are staying!" Jody said firmly.

"I want to help!" Cream yelled angry.

"I don't need your help!" Jody said almost screaming making Cream jump. Then Jody's eyes softened a little and said softly. "I need you safe."

Cream eyes widen in amazement and Jody ran out to the open field.

Amy and Jade saw how Sonic was having a good time beating the robot, leaving it without arm. Then they noticed Jody running to the opening.

"What is she doing?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Amy responded and she ran to Jody with Jade behind.

Jody was trying to lift the bazooka but it was too heavy to lift it by herself.

"What are you planning?" Jody heard Amy and looking back she saw her with Jade running to her.

"Help me lift this!" Jody commanded.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" She interrupted Amy was about to protest. "Trust me!"

Amy shut her mouth and glanced to Jade to see if they should trust her, but not having another option, they helped her to move the bazooka.

Eggman was too busy admiring the emerald that he didn't noticed what the girls were doing. Meanwhile, Sonic decided that it was time to finish the battle so he ran away and returned in full speed until he was rolling and tackled the robo-crab destroying it.

Sonic stood up and proud of his work he smirked.

"You keep surprising me, Sonic." Sonic turned to Eggman, but he didn't looked upset about his robot. "Maybe you defeated my robot. But in the end, I'm the winner." He showed the Chaos Emerald.

"I'm wouldn't be so sure about it." Sonic smirked.

"Huh?" Eggman looked down and saw what Sonic meant. The girls lifted the bazooka over the rests of a robot as support and aimed directly to Eggman.

"WHAAA!"

Jody pulled the trigger and the missile was shot hitting between Eggman's hovercraft and the bubble that was holding Vanilla. The bubble broke into a thousand pieces and Vanilla fell to the ground. But in a blink, Sonic jumped and caught her before she could hit the ground. Because of the explosion, Eggman let go of the emerald and while falling, Cheese flew and caught it.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese yelled happy.

"Nice catch, Cheese!" Jade praised the chao.

"No! My emerald!" Eggman screamed in anger. The emerald was taken away and all his robots were destroyed. Knowing he didn't have a chance to win, he escaped in his hovercraft disappearing in the sky.

Sonic set Vanilla on her feet and she heard someone running to her.

"Mom!" Cream ran in tears towards her mother.

"Cream!" Vanilla turned to see her daughter. Cream launched herself to her mother's arms. And they hugged each other crying in happiness and Cheese flew around them dancing and singing happy.

Everyone looked feeling touched as Cream was reunited with her mother. Even Jody felt happy for both of them, but didn't show it.

Sonic came closer to the girls and lifted his thumb to them.

"Good idea with the bazooka, girls." He winked.

"It was Jody's idea." Amy said and Sonic looked at Jody but she turned away.

"Don't make a deal a out it." She said coldly.

"Thank you, for rescuing me." Vanilla smiled and letting go of Cream, she bowed in gratitude. "All of you." They smiled at Vanilla, and then they heard someone yelling.

"Sonic! Guys!" Tails landed with the Tornado when he saw the battle was over. Got out of the plane, ran to them and sighed seeing they were all safe. "Glad you guys are safe."

"Of course we are. I was here after all." Sonic joked.

"What happened to the-" Cheese flew to Tails and handle the emerald to him. Tails sighed in relief. "I guess it's over."

"Oh, no." Sonic replies and everyone looked him. "There's one more thing we gotta do."

Confetti cannons shot over Vanilla and Cream inside the Birch's living room with all their friends smiling and laughing.

"Congratulations!" Everyone was not only celebrating Vanilla's birthday, but also her rescue thanks to Sonic and his friends.

"I knew you would return with Vanilla. You all did well." Margaret told Tails and Jade.

"I'm so happy you think that. I was worried we would be in troubles." Jade smiled.

"Oh, you are grounded." Thomas responded making Tails and Jade to moan. "But we are very proud." He smiled at them.

"And told you I could handle it." Sonic said in confident to Sy. The Sherriff looked down at him and rubbed his head.

"Not make me take out the handcuffs."

Sonic chuckled as he tried to comb his fur then noticed Jody standing far from everyone. She turned away and left the house. Confused, Sonic followed her outside and found her seating in the bench resting in the wall, gazing the flowers in Margaret's harden.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic approached to her. "The party is inside."

"I don't belong in there." She responded emotionless.

"Of course you do. You helped save Vanilla so you can enjoy the cake." He tried to make a joke but when she didn't answer he became serious. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing." She could feel that Sonic didn't believe her. It took her a few second until she put her thoughts together. Her eyes stared to the ground until she knew what was bothering her.

"I didn't mean to make Cream cry." She finally said. "My mind was only on keeping the emerald away from Eggman that I didn't understood that she is a little girl. I suppose I forget what it feels like."

"Feels what?" Sonic asked, but again it took her a while to answer. She gazed to the sky and stared at the stars.

"Wanting your mom back." She said without thinking. Sonic could sense sadness in those words and wondered what she meant.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "I wouldn't blame her if she never wants to be near me again." She tries to look like she didn't cared.

"I would 't come so fast in conclusions if I were you." Sonic smirked.

Jody looked confused and the door opened showing Cream looking for someone and when she saw Sonic with her, she smiled.

"There you are!" Cream said cheerfully and ran to Jody holding a beautiful crown of flowers. "Here. I made this for you Miss Jody." Cream offered the crown to her.

Jody stared surprise at the gift, unable to believe what Cream said.

"F-For me?"

"Of course. Would you like to try it on?" Cream asked innocently.

Jody's eyes became wide in surprise and didn't know what to do. She looked to Sonic and he nodded at her, telling her that it was ok. She looked back to Cream and knelt so she could put her the crown. When Jody felt the flowers on her hair, she could feel her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Cream… I…" She didn't know what to say.

"It fits you perfectly!" Cream said in excitement. "Now I will give Mom her flowers!" She smiled at Jody again and ran excited inside the house.

"What just happened?" Jody asked unable to understand.

"Way to go Jody!" She looked to Sonic. "Cream just give crowns flowers to the persons she really like."

"She… Likes me?" Jody asked amazed. She touched the flowers over her head. It was hard to believe she would receive a gift from Cream after how she treated her. But the childish yet gentle gift of Cream made her smile. But if Cream made crowns to the ones she liked…

"Then…" She looked at Sonic and smiled fun. You too?"

Sonic just smirked and raised his thump up to her.

Vanilla kneeled so Cream could put her flower crown over on her mother's head. The rest of the party applauded to them as Sonic and Jody joined them from the door. Then mother and daughter shared a big hug as they laughed of happiness.


End file.
